Twilight Eternal Flame
by F0REVER
Summary: 7 Years after Renesmee was born. Will Jacob be able to tell her he loves her? Will things get in the way if he does? New hearts will be on Renesmee. But the main thing is... is there going to be a New family edition to both the Cullen's and The Wolf pack?


Part One

"Wake up Nessie "Jacob said, whispering in my ear. I looked up and there he was his amazing eyes and dazzling smile.

I been with Jacob ever since I was born and I knew about the imprinting thing , Alice told me… ever since then, Jacob has been treating me like a little sister, cause if he tried to do anything on me. Dad would kill him before he can even explain.

"Ugh why are you waking me up so early "? I asked in a sleepy tone.

"No reason I just want your lazy butt up, you sleep like nonstop"! He said with a big smile on his face, I always loved his smiles, his beautiful brown eyes, and his touch of warmth every day.

"Fine I'm up, just get out so I can change, "I said annoyed.

"Fine and Emmett said something about a surprise in your drawer?" he smiled and walked away when he said that and I just stood there in confusion.

But when I looked through the drawer I couldn't believe my eyes I raged through furry and screamed at the top of my lungs. "EMMETT IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I ran downstairs to see Jasper, Emmett and Jacob laughing on the ground hysterically.

"What's going on here?" Alice and Esme said sounding like a harmony.

"Emmett Dyed All My Clothes Pink!" I said in anger.

Alice screamed in horror and we all looked at her in surprise "You Monster! Do you know how much those cloth's cost Emmett!" she said while grabbing her bag and jacket.

"Where are you going Alice?" Gasper asked.

"To buy Nessie some brand new cloths, duh!" she said furious and glaring at Emmett, while getting in her car.

Emmett just rolled on the floor laughing hard; I thought he was going to break everything.

"Sorry little Niece you need some Barbie clothes in your drawer!" I was about to rip his head off until Jacob held me in his arms.

"Aww I'm sorry ness it was just funny" Jake chuckled.

I stood there in shock and started to yell again.

"You were in this too, how could you!" I ran in the woods so fast and couldn't believe they did that to me especially Jacob, when I stopped at a meadow I started crying and fell on the ground then I felt warm hands beside my arms.

"I'm so sorry ness I really am I wouldn't have done that ever if I knew you would feel bad I'm sorry ness, I love you "Jacob said.

But when he said those words my heart started beating fast that I couldn't believe vampires had a heart, I suddenly felt a strong love between us.

"You love me?" I whispered but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yes ness I love you "he said holding my arms.

I started crying out of joy "Really Jake?" I looked up at him with beady eyes.

"Yes ness I really love you I just was afraid that -"I cut him off and quickly and hugged him tight than I realized I was crushing his bones

"Oh my god Jake I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" I standed up fast and tried to help him up.

"Ness I heal in an hour so it's alright" he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Jake can I tell you something? " I said.

"Yes ness?" he said looking into my eyes, it felt like a trance between us, like love at first sight.

"I am in love with you" when I said that his eyes widen.

"Wow Ness I never thought you would have said that." He smiled big and hugged me tight.

"But I don't like you Nessie" he said. I froze when he said those words.

"I don't like you ness, I love you". He smiled at me and for the first time our lips touched, it felt like electricity was taking over.

Next Day

I woke up with Jacob's arm around me and a big smile on his face, he was just so perfect.

"Hey "I said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Beautiful "he chuckled when he said that .I was about to kiss him but then someone knocked on my door.

"Nessie?"

It was emmet." What do you want Emmett!" I opened the door and saw him with a sad face.

"I just want to say sorry about your cloths "he looked up at me with puppy eyes, I couldn't resist.

"Ok I forgive you and your right I do need pink in my cloths" I smiled and he chuckled, Jacob came behind me and puts his soft lips into mine and Emmett was just standing there in shock I laughed hard at his expression.

"You and wolf boy!" he laughed "I'm so going to tell everyone!" he was about to walk downstairs and I grabbed his arm quickly.

"No please Emmett! If mom and dad find out they are going to kill me, well mostly dad and if Alice find's out she will tell them, cause let's face it she's not a good actress."

He laughed even more when I said that "Fine I'm not going to tell".

I couldn't believe him at first so I know he wants something "Yea right, what's the catch Emmett?"

He smirked "No catch I just want them to find out for themselves and see their priceless looks", he smiled and walked downstairs. Then Jacob wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with passion.

"Ok Jacob you're going to have to control yourself from me" I said pushing him playfully.

He frowned "Fine I promise ill control myself "he said pouting and I smiled and gave him a peck and walked downstairs with him.

"YOU MUTT IM GONNA KILL YOU "dad said in horror. When he said that I saw Emmett smiling, I knew he was going to tell him.

"Dad no please let me explain. "I said looking at him with a pleading look, while Jacob was in front of me trying to protect me.

"Nessie your dad needs to talk to Jake alone" mom said in a sigh.

"NO!" I screamed in furry. "IF YOU HURT HIM I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I ran out of the house with Jacob and into my dad's Volvo and drove as fast as I can.

All I can think of what dad would of have done to Jacob if I hadn't left the house, tables breaking punching, kicking or in other case Jacob, biting.

"Nessie Where are we going?" Jacob said in worried tone, I wouldn't blame him I was driving at 230 mph so I guess I scared him.

"Sorry Jake I just had to get out of there I couldn't bear you two fighting, I couldn't bear losing you "I looked at him with a worried look.

"Ness you aren't going to lose me, but if you don't slow down, than you will" I glared at him and finally slowed down.

"Happy?" I said in a pissed tone.

He smiled and kissed my cheek "so exactly where are we going?"

I sighed "La Push, you need to hang out with your Friends"

He smirked "Fine but If Embry tries to flirt with you I'm Going to kill him "I Laughed and looked at him "you're the only guy I will be interested in "He chuckled.

When we got to La Push we saw Seth, Embry, Quill, Jared and Paul, then we got out of the car and the nicknames had started.

"Hey it's Jacob Cullen and Nessie Black!" Paul chuckled.

"Give them a break Paul at least they have each other when you will be forever alone" Embry said while Paul glared at him.

"Nessie!" I turned around and Seth was hugging my waist, "Hey Seth "I said laughing.

"What no hug for me?" Jake said in a smirk.

"Aww come here you "Seth hugged Jake but then a hug turned into a tackle I just stood there laughing.

"Hey Nessie how's my favorite vampire?" Embry said hugging my arms I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Embry, how have you guys been?" I said.

"Never better, I see you and Jake are finally a thing" he said in a hopeful expression.

"Yea I guess we are "I smiled big.

"Well if there's a problem you know I'm here for you "he winked and kissed my cheek, I can tell Jake was looking because I heard a growl.

I walked over to Jake and hugged him "you're so cute when you're jealous" I laughed and I guess the others heard me to because they were chuckling.

"Yea well it's not fun when someone else kisses my ness" he smiled and hugged me.

"So when is the wedding?" Paul said, Seth and the others laughed I had to admit I laughed to.

"When you find a girlfriend Paul" Jake said in a chuckle.

"Ha-ha that's so funny" Paul said in a sarcastic tone, I smiled and then after we spend some time with the guys, my phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"_Nessie its Jasper you got to come home right away, there's no time for explanations just come right away_"

I closed my phone right away and looked at Jake with a blank face "Jake I got to get home quick", I whispered.

"Oh ok want me to come with you ness?" he said looking at me worried,

"No I'll be fine you guys got to catch up on things but I'll talk to you later" I kissed him then said bye to the guys and ran to the car and drove home as fast as I can, when I got to the house I saw mom crying and everyone else in a sad expression.

"What's going on?" I said worried.

"Nessie I'm afraid there has been an accident with your Grandpa Charlie" Carlisle said in a wary voice.

I started to cry but tried to fight it "what happened?"

"Vampires, Newborns killed him while he was fishing" jasper said in a high pitched voice like a microphone.

"Impossible!" I said crying at the same time.

After he told me everything even what newborns were, I started to cry even more and got worried about what might happen to us….the Cullen's, the Wolf tribe and especially Jacob.

"Ness they are coming to forks and we must fight them unless we want the volturi to step in" Dad said in a stern voice.

"So wait does Jake have to fight? Do I?" I said hoping he will say no or probably come up with a speech and say I'm too young and I'll stay with Jake. But my luck ran out.

"Ness I know you l-love him but we need the pack there is too many newborns I'm sorry ness, and no you're too young to fight "he said, I knew he was going to say the too young speech but I didn't worry about that, all I worried about was my Jake.

An Hour later uncle Jasper tried to talk me in to fighting with them, but dad just kept on rejecting him.

"Edward she may be a good use of help Bella, is the strongest so Nessie's the second strongest of the family" Jasper said in a low chuckle.

Then Emmett smirked, "Yeah Right" he said while cracking his knuckles.

"You challenge me Emmett?" I said in a proud tone but he just smiled.

"Your so on lil niece but I got to warn you don't go crying to your little dog when I beat you".

"Don't worry I won't but since you love playing games how about we make a little bet or unless you're scared?" I said teasing him, he glared at me.

"Okay it's a bet if I win you have to stay away from Jake for a whole year" he laughed, while I gasped.

"Fine and if I win you have to go shopping with Alice for the whole year and have to stop calling Jake, the dog" I smiled.

"But that's two things!" he said with his mouth wide open.

"You scared uncle?" I said teasing him again.

"No way I have never been afraid of a little girl" he smirked and we went to the woods and everyone was following while Emmett gets a big boulder and puts his arm on it, Showoff.

"Ready to lose?" he said chuckling.

"Don't count on it" I smirked.

"1...2...3, Go!" Jasper said sounding like he was going to fire a bullet at someone.

Emmett was strong I could tell, cause he was trying to bring my arm down of course, he was groaning and panting at the same time and Everyone was supporting me but I didn't need it I knew I would win, but I loved him trying which made it funny I could feel him rapidly trying to crush my hand but then I just breathed and smashed his hand on the boulder.

"Did you see that?" I said in an exciting voice breaking the boulder into pieces, everyone one was laughing but Emmett, he was angry.

"Yay I have a shopping buddy" Alice squealed in excitement.

"I Want a Rematch Tomorrow! " He said.

"Whatever Uncle Emmett, but next time I'll go easy on you" I smirked and dad was chuckling while everyone was laughing.

In Nessie's Room

"So there's going to be a fight and you're fighting?" Jake said in a worried expression_**.**_

"Jake I want to fight for the sake of my family and for the sake of yours" I hugged him tight.

"Just promise me you will be careful" he sighed.

"I promise Jake, oh and Emmett promised he won't call you a dog anymore. I smiled.

"Why is that?" he said curiously, I stood proud.

"I beat him in arm wrestle" I smiled.

"That's my Nessie!" he smiled and kissed my lips the warmth of his hands on my body, while he dropped me on the bed and started ripping each other clothes off. It was perfect moment that lasts forever.

[Jacob]

The Next Day

I woke up the next day with my arms around Nessie her body glowing and our skin touching close to each other I just looked at her face her warm smile and her beautiful golden eyes, I stroked her face and gave her a quick kiss.

"Morning beautiful" I said in a smile.

"Morning", she said in a sleepy tone as always.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know but I'm starving" she said, I just smiled.

"you read my mind" I said, we changed quickly into new cloths since the other are in pieces, and went downstairs and saw Emmett cuddling Rosalie on the couch and Alice looking on her laptop shopping for clothes of course, and Edward and Bella staring at each other nonstop making kissy faces so it was just a normal day.

"You guys want some eggs and bacon?" Esme said in delight.

"Yea sure" I said, "what about you Nessie?" I asked.

"Thanks Esme but I promised jasper I hunt with him, so I'll see you later" she said, she kissed me quick and went to the woods with jasper.

"Ok Everyone This Afternoon We Are Training!" Carlisle said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Training for what?" I asked.

"Newborn training we have to practice, who knows when they come and it's going to be a big blood bath if we don't, so make sure your pack is coming Jacob." Carlisle said in a manly voice as ever.

"Alright Doctor!" I grinned.

When Nessie came back from hunting I kissed her passionately than ever I haven't realized how much I love her these past few years and haven't told her, I hope we can be together forever.

Hours have passed and I got the pack ready for training, and of course they came but my problem still was Nessie fighting I couldn't bear to lose her .

When the pack got to the woods, well where the training is going to be, Sam growled at me, he still got mad at for imprinting on Nessie but, he's just going to have to deal with it.

"Welcome, Jasper has experience with newborns as you may know since the last time." Carlisle said.

"They want to know how many are there." Edward said.

"They are back in forks but this time even more of them." Carlisle added.

"Carlisle's Right But the two most important things are first, never let them wrap your arms around you they'll crush you instantly and second, never go for the obvious kill they'll be expecting that and you will lose, Emmett!" Jasper said glaring at us.

I knew Seth was scared so I had to comfort him with Nessie on my side and we watched how Jasper beat up Emmett by throwing one punch after another. Then Edward and Carlisle fought, Alice and jasper, then Rosalie and jasper, but I didn't worry about them what worried me was Nessie fighting with Emmett.

"On Three 1….2…3!" jasper said.

I watched in horror as Nessie being thrown across the floor but, at least she started beating Emmett up until Emmet took it way to hard and smashed her down on a big tree bark. I screamed in horror.

I ran to her and she was unconscious I started crying.

"CARLISLE HELP HER, EDWARD SOMEONE PLEASE!"I said in rage furry, Edward picked Nessie up and took her inside on top of the couch while Rosalie was getting ice and Carlisle was testing her pulse I just stood there in horror being comforted by Seth and Bella.

"It's going to be ok Jake don't worry "Seth said trying to calm me down.

I started to calm down until I saw Emmet I was so angry at him that I lost control and I punched him so hard that I realized I threw him through trees. Bella, Seth, and Edward were trying to hold me down but I got free and I kept punching Emmett until Nessie Woke up…

"Jake calm down I'm here "she said holding my cheek and she quickly hugged me, everyone was looking at us except for the pack because they had already left.

"Nessie I thought you were gone" I said crying, while hugging her I looked at Edward with pleading eyes and he nodded. "Nessie I need to ask you something" I said.

"Anything Jake "she said I looked at her for a second and I kneeled while everyone stared at me in shock.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you do me this extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I said in eager position, and she finally spoke.

"Jacob... Yes I will!" she said in excitement, I wouldn't blame her I was happy as she was.

After that scene everyone was congratulating us especially Nessie she was getting a lot of hugs especially from Emmett, which I think he was apologizing to her cause he did to me and I forgave him.

After it got darker me and Nessie went up to our room and changed to get to sleep in each other's arms.

The Day of the Fight

A week had passed and we were waiting in a middle of the field for the newborns to come I stood next to Nessie the whole time.

"You ok Ness?" I said worried, she flashed a big smile.

"Stop worrying Jake I'll be fine".

Right when she said that, the newborns had come and I phased into a wolf, we started running after them killing them one by one I saw Carlisle and Esme working together with Sam to kill a lot of newborns also jasper saving Alice from sudden death. All I was looking at was Nessie she was amazing killing more people than any of us I was so proud of her until a newborn with dark black hair and beady red eyes attacked her and was about to rip off her head while she was looking at me in a sad expression though but quickly Edward saved Nessie's life, I have to thank him later but what my problem was how it went so fast that I knew something was wrong there was one last new born, Leah quickly charged at him.

"LEAH DON'T!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs when I realized that the newborn had his arms wrapped around Leah ready to crush her.

But I ran toward her and pushed her out of the way leaving the newborn to crush me. I screamed in pain watching Sam and the rest killing the newborn all I can hear was Nessie screaming.

"Nessie..." I said with my voice fainting.

"Jake I'm right here" Nessie said crying hysterical, I wished I tell her it is ok but I couldn't move or say anything cause of the pain.

"He's stable you have to take him home right away I'll be there as soon as I can "Carlisle said, I knew he say that cause of the volturi coming if we stayed there we be all dead.

"Jake I'll see you soon" Nessie said hugging Edward and crying in his chest.

"They're coming!" Alice said, Volturi of course so Sam and the others held me and ran home.

Hours had passed and Carlisle tried his best by fixing my ribs but I was still in pain. "When can I see Nessie?" I asked Carlisle.

"Jake it's probably best if you wait a while, you're really injured again, since the last time your ribs got crushed and Edward doesn't want her to see you like this It will break her heart" he sighed.

"Well when do I get to see her?" I asked hopeful.

"In about a week or so" he said with a little smile on his face.

Great I thought, minutes have passed, It turned to days I was getting more worried about Nessie I had to send Seth to check on her and he always come back saying she's not in the house or she's out. As I started healing and the day was almost over when I can see her, I filled with joy when that day came; I changed quickly and drove in my bike to the Cullen's house. I knocked on the door and Bella was at the door.

"Jacob you're okay!" she hugged me tight and she looked depressed.

"Is Nessie here?" I asked eagerly.

Her Smile Faded…"Jacob she's not here we don't know where she is, Edward, Alice and the rest have been searching everywhere but we can't find her."

My heart stopped for a minute and I stood there in shock like the bloodsuckers. "What do you mean she's gone?" I said in an angry tone.

Alice then came in the house in relief. "I found Nessie!"

We followed Alice in the woods until we reached a big meadow and saw Nessie on the floor crying in pain. I was broken hearted I hopped that she thought I'd be alright that everything will be back to normal.

I started to walk forward her until she got up and ran away I ran after her, I saw her she was near a cliff and I could tell she was going to try and kill herself, so I tried to grab her arm but she already jumped in the water.

"Nessie! ", I said.

I jumped after her and saw she hit her head on a rock underwater, I grabbed her arm and pulled her out and saw Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Alice, Esme and jasper in front of me just standing there Alice was crying into Jaspers chest and so was Bella but she was sobbing even more and hugged Esme, Edward tried to check her pulse but there was none.

I started crying again bringing the pain back but I couldn't let her die. I did mouth to mouth for lots of time and finally she woke up.

"Jake?" she whispered.

"I'm here ness its ok ….. You're ok were all ok" I smiled letting tears drop on her shirt. She wiped them away and slowly put her lips into mine.

When we got back to the house everything went back to normal I was smiling the whole time at Nessie. While Nessie and Bella were talking about me, Edward was sitting next to me smiling to, we were the only four in the house the others went hunting but for Alice she went shopping with her 'shopping buddy 'Emmett.

"She really loves you Jake", Edward said in a low tone.

"Now you realized that" I rolled my eyes. He looked at me in a worried expression.

"Jake one day she won't need us and she's all you have left I want you to protect my ness no matter what ok?"

I just slowly nodded and smiled at Nessie "so can I start calling you dad?" I smirked. He just smiled "no not yet" he chuckled.

A little while later the others came back with sad faces except for Esme and Carlisle.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I laughed; Emmett was the first one to answer.

"Were Going Back to School and it is like almost summer vacation on it!" he said whining.

"What!" Nessie and Bella said shouting. I laughed but then saw Esme looking at me and my smile faded. "Oh god, I have to go too!" I said in a groan.

"You're all going and that's final. You guys start tomorrow." Esme said smiling, which I just think she just torturing us.

"Wait so how the plan going to work?" Alice said eager.

"Well this is how it's going to work Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Nessie is going to be our adopted kids and Jake is just Nessie boyfriend the same with Alice, Emmet, and Edward. So Edward and Bella are eighteen, and Nessie and Jacob are Seventeen and the rest of you are sixteen." Carlisle said.

I chuckled. "Are You Serious Me pass for seventeen?"

"You are tall for your age "Esme said in delight. I just frowned.

Later I and Nessie went upstairs to watch a movie. "What do you want to watch?" she said.

"Anything but a chick flick", I laughed. We started to watch a movie until I saw Nessie looking at her ring I gave her and I was smiling big.

"I love you Nessie" I said smiling at her beautiful eyes.

"I Love you to Jake" she smiled big, and I couldn't resist so I kissed her tender lips and we slowly drifted to sleep in each other's arms the way it should be.

"_Who are you? What do you want from me! "I said to the little boy I stared at with big red eyes and a muscular brown fur he just killed the love of my life…Nessie, I saw Nessie on the floor dead._

_I screamed in pain while the other Cullen's were murdered one by one._

_For the first time in my life I actually wished the Cullen's weren't dead the only hope for me was Seth. But Seth was killed to, I never felt scared in my life not ever._

_The little boy approached me with a big smile on his face and his hands…..his hands filled with blood like his mouth, I tried to free myself from the chain but I couldn't not even if I phased. _

_But something tells me the little boy knew me, inside me I felt anger but outside me I felt love for the child. The little boy approached me and whispered to me "I love you daddy" and he killed me._

I woke up in the middle of the night sweating and breathing heavy and I looked at Nessie who was sleeping next to me ,she looked peaceful I could tell cause she was smiling. I tried to go to sleep again but it was no use, I kept saying to myself it was just a dream… a dream that felt like reality.

[Renesmee]

The Next Morning

"Ness wake up" Jacob whispered.

I tried to make it look like I was still asleep but, you just can't fool Jake. Then I felt someone on me they were crushing my bones, it couldn't have been Jake cause he was smiling the whole time next to me, I turned around and it was Seth.

"Wow Jake your right, she sleeps nonstop" he smirked.

"You're going to school to Seth?" I said in a moody tone but I just smiled.

"Naw I just like jumping on you when you sleep" he said sarcastically.

Jacob just smiled.

"Edward needs to talk to us" he sounded worried. I knew this was going to be bad, every time dad talks to us he makes a big deal out of everything.

"Why?" I said.

He didn't answer at first until I heard my dad yelling at Carlisle while mom was trying to calm him down.

I pushed Jake and Seth out of my room and changed quickly and went downstairs to see dad in a furious face and mom looking at me with a ' run while you still can' look.

"You Slept with My Daughter!" he said in a furious tone looking at Jake, great I knew this was going to happen someday.

Dad suddenly was punching Jacob I try to stop them, believe me I was but I couldn't and I stepped in front of them and dad punched me in the face which sent me flying across the room into the grand piano.

When I looked over me Mom and Alice were trying to help me up while Jake was punching dad in a rapidly way.

"STOP IT!" Esme said in a furious tone while Carlisle was trying to break them apart.

"Your acting like children, don't you see Edward you hurted your own daughter!" Mom said, trying to clean the blood coming out of my hands while everyone held their breath, except for Carlisle and Jake.

All I saw was dad looking at me in a depressed face like and apology expression I just got up and everyone looked at me.

"I'm going to school, I'll see you guys there" I said whispering at everyone, Mom was trying to comfort me but I shook her away.

"Are you coming Uncle Jasper?" I asked, he was the only one I can trust right now. He quickly looked at Alice and she nodded.

"Yeah come on ness" he said. And we got into his yellow Lamborghini and went to school; Jasper barley talked or did anything I knew he was holding his breath from the blood of my hands.

When we got to the school, the others got there five seconds later. And Jacob was rushing over to me hugging me and so was dad but I knew this wasn't going to end. "Can you guys at least control your emotions and dad so what if I slept with him we are engaged" I said staring at dad.

"Yes but Nessie your half human still you can get-"I cut him off quickly and hugged him tight.

"Can you stop worrying dad I'm always going to be your Nessie ok?" I whispered into his ear, He just sighed.

"Alright can we at least go to our classes so we can get this over with?" Emmett asked annoyed.

We all looked into our schedules and I had every class with Jake except for English I had that with Jasper and Emmet.

"I have Chemistry first who else has that?" I said eager.

And then a second later Jake, Dad and Jasper raised their hand. Great, we all went to our classes and when I and Jake entered the class there was whistles all around the room.

We just walked to our seats and all we heard were people talking about us "I hope she isn't with him, she's so totally out of his lead. A girl said and Jake just growled.

Then a guy with brown hair and green eyes was smiling at me the whole time and Jake was getting really pissed.

"Jake calm down" dad said in back of us.

"You need to relax Jake you're emotions are not pleasant" Jasper said next to dad.

I held jakes hand the entire class but he was still staring at the guy who can't keep his eyes off of me. When class was over Jake grabbed my hand and ran out the room with Dad, and jasper following us.

"Ok you can let me go Jake" I said in pain.

"Sorry ness", he put his arm around me and kissed my head. "That guy staring at you the whole time has a really bad mind" dad said with his eyes widened and everyone just laughed.

"What do you guys have next?" Emmett said running towards us with Rose, Alice and my Mom.

I groaned "I have English with Jasper and Emmett" I said annoyed.

"Aw I'm going to miss you" Jake said.

"What do you have Jake?" Mom said groaning. I could tell she was annoyed cause this is her second time in school and the others had to be a hundred times.

"I have Biology" Jake said.

"So do we" Mom, Dad, Alice, and Rosalie said. I just laughed; I know Jake hates being around a bloodsucker which is what he calls us.

Jasper, Me, and Emmett went to English and believe me everyone's eyes were on us.

"Ah the Cullen's finally decided to show up, take a seat." The teacher said in a white polo shirt and khaki pants. I was surprised of his fashion. He looked like Emmett but more handsome and a little less muscular.

"Someone has a crush on the teacher" Jasper said in a chuckle but low whisper.

"Shut up jasper, the only guy I have a crush on is my Jake" I said in a whisper but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Wait until I tell Jake" Emmett said with a smirk.

"You better not!" I screamed and everyone was staring at me. Great

"Mrs. Cullen do you need detention?" the teacher said in a wary voice. He looked at me like I was his prey or something, what wondered me the most is that he has red eyes but he wore brown contacts from people seeing but only humans would fall for that.

"No sir "I said glaring at Emmett and took my seat next to jasper. When class ended Emmett ran straight to Jake and told him everything, I just stood there in shock while dad was reading my mind.

"Is it possible?" I asked.

"I don't know Hun but were going to find out" he said. Jake wrapped his arms around me.

"So I'm not beautiful anymore?" he smirked, I just stood there in shock.

"Hello, Ness?" Emmet said waving his hands.

"Is he a vampire?" Dad said worried. "He looked human but when I looked at him he brought sadness to my face like jasper, could he control emotions?" I said looking at jasper.

"I'm not sure but well keep an eye on him" he said sincere. Everyone else was still confused what we were talking about but I bet dad will explain to mom and she will tell everyone.

We went to lunch quickly, but I didn't eat and the others were pretending to, except for Jake and Seth they were eating so quickly. I just stared at Jake smiling.

"What?" he said laughing, "Nothing you're just so adorable" I said.

"Now I'm adorable?" he smiled. I sighed and I just looked down. He looked at me with a guilty expression and hugged me.

"Don't worry I believe you I'm the only guy for you right?" he said.

"Yes Jake I love you more than anything" I said with a sad expression. Then he connected his soft tender lips with mine.

"Hello we are all still here!" Alice said giggling. I just kept kissing Jacob no matter what anyone said.

At the end of the day I was walking down the halls and I bumped into my English teacher, you know the khaki pants.

"Well hello Mrs. Cullen great to see you, where you headed to?" he flashed a smile on me, so I just smiled back.

"I'm going home what about you?" I said.

"I'm just going to go eat something" he smiled and walked away, I just stared at him when he was in the sunlight he was sparkling like dad and the rest of us I just stood there shocked.

When I got home everyone was asking a lot of questions of what I saw.

"Is he a bloodsucker?" Jake said, "Is he a threat?" Rosalie asked.

"What does he want with Nessie?" Carlisle said.

I just sat on the staircase and listening to their conversations but I decided I can't go to school he wants something from me I can feel it I can't go I just can't I can't even tell anyone, not even Jake cause he will follow me anywhere and dad will get suspicious.

In the middle of the night I went downstairs to see Carlisle talking to dad and mom and Alice trying to focus on the future with Jasper comforting her and Emmett checking himself out. I never have seen anyone interested in my safety before.

I was getting more and more worried about the idea of it. Later Jake wrapped his arms around me trying to comfort me, "Hey ness" he said kissing my head.

I got free from his arms and just looked at him with a blank face. "What's wrong is something bothering you?" he asked with confusion.

"No I just need some air" I said trying to choke out the words I said.

"Oh ok than" by his expression he was worried about me.

After that, I went outside and walked in the woods hoping Jake wouldn't follow me. By then I stumbled upon a meadow, the meadow the place my mom and dad met. I just smiled the whole time until I heard rustles in the bushes.

"Jake I told you to stay at the house" I said in frustration.

"Wow chill ness it's me" he said, I turned around and it was Embry with a familiar guy next to him, then I recognized him. It was my English teacher.

"You know him Embry?" I said pointing to my teacher.

"Yea his name is Marcus he's half human, half vampire" he said smiling.

"I knew you were one of us" I smirked and looked at him.

He just smiled "Are you even a teacher I mean how old you are when you uh died?" I asked politely.

He chuckled this time. "I was four but I kept growing just like you ness and I'm not really a teacher "he smiled.

"My whole family thinks you're a threat" I said hesitating.

"Yea everyone does, your father tried to read my mind but he couldn't, I'm a shield like your mother. But I'm not threat I'm just trying to be normal." He said.

I just smiled he fascinated me somehow. "So you're the same age as me?" I smiled hopeful.

"Yes I am" he chuckled.

"But you sound like Carlisle" I said then realized he doesn't know what I'm talking about. "I mean you sound like you're older" I added. He smiled.

"You ask so many questions" he chuckled.

I just stood there blushing.

"Okay last question then, are you staying her in forks?" I asked.

"Actually no I been here a while and I'm moving back to Italy."

He said "oh well nice to meet you" I said smiling I shook his hand and gave Embry a hug and went back to the house hoping no one noticed I was gone for a while.

"Where have you been?" Dad said sounding like he was going to have a heart attack.

After I explained everything to him and everyone else about Marcus they all calmed down and I just stood there smiling. Suddenly I felt warm hand around my waist and it was Jake.

"Want to go upstairs?" he said winking. And I couldn't help myself as I grabbed his hand and ran to our room.

[Edward]

The Next Day

I went upstairs to wake Nessie up for school but the hatred and furry I felt when I saw Jake and her into each other's arms and their cloths on the ground, so I slammed the door and went downstairs.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked curiously.

"Go and see for yourself!" I said in anger pointing to Nessie's room.

Bella went upstairs while I went outside in rage and saw jakes bike. That's when I lost control and kicked it into a tree smashing it in pieces.

"Edward calm down" Carlisle said holding my shoulders.

I shook his hands away "Carlisle he's sleeping with my daughter how can I calm down!" I said yelling at him.

"But when Nessie sees what you have done she will never forgive you Edward" he said reassuring me.

I sighed "Well I can't stop them Carlisle she won't listen to me not even her mother." I said

"let me talk to her Edward, but please calm down the best thing to do right now is run away with Bella for a while like a vacation cause she won't forgive you right now and you two will be in pain" he said.

I looked at him and just nodded, I went back in the house and wrote a note for Nessie and Jake and packed a couple suitcases for me and Bella.

"So where are we exactly going?" Bella said looking at me.

"Isle Esme, Carlisle said it be better for us to have alone time again and get away from all this" I explained to her.

She just smiled. When we got everything packed I put the suitcases in the car.

"I'll see you guys in a couple days" I said looking at Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme.

"Wait why are you leaving again?" Emmet asked in confusion.

"It's complicated but please take care of Nessie and keep an eye on the mutt" I said hesitating.

"Will do Edward" Rosalie said smirking.

"Yea we promise to keep an eye on them" Alice said smiling and hugged me. "I'll miss you" she said. I hugged her back and watched as everyone was starting to say goodbyes to me and Bella.

"We got to go now, I'll see you guys soon" I said looking at them while holding Bella, and got in the car with her as we drove to the airport.

[Jacob]

I woke up and heard a lot of talking downstairs, so I changed quickly and saw everyone looking at me. "What's going on?" I asked yawning.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes while Emmett and jasper growled at me. "What's your guy's problem?" I said.

"You and your uncontrollable actions" Jasper said glaring at me.

I just looked at them confused. "What are you guys talking about?" I said getting annoyed.

Once I asked the question they all grabbed their book bags for school and ran off into their cars, then I looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"Can you guys please tell me what's going on" I asked desperately looking at them. And Carlisle was the first to answer.

"Well Jake Edward got mad at you and Nessie, when he got upstairs into nesses room and saw that you guys uh….. Slept with each other again and he trashed your bike-"

I stopped him there. "WAIT HE TRASHED MY BIKE!" I said furious. "Where is he I need a word with him!" I added

"That's the point him and Bella are gone" he said quietly, holding Esme in his arms.

"Wait what do you mean he's gone?" I said and realized what he meant and was about to tear up. "Bella's Dead, did he kill her?" I said in shock.

"No... No nothing like that they just went away for a while and he told us to keep an eye on you guys" he said quickly.

I breathed and wiped my tears. Then I noticed Esme and Carlisle looking at me.

"What?" I said curiously.

"You're still in love with Bella?" Esme said in shock.

I laughed "Hell no, Bella she's my best friend even though she's a bloodsucker…. doesn't mean I hate her" I told her.

She just smiled and walked into the kitchen. While Carlisle stared at me, "So how are you going to explain this to Nessie?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Explain what?" Nessie said coming down the stairs. I quickly looked at Carlisle and he just smiled and went into the woods I guess to hunt.

"What's going on Jake, where is everybody?" she asked yawning.

I sighed and took a deep breath while explaining everything to her while she just stared at me in shock. After I explained everything to her, she got her jacket and started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

She turned around and looked at me with tearing eyes, I felt horrible so I reached out to hug her and she just backed away. "I'm going to go for a walk" she said sounding like she was getting hurt by saying those words.

"Want me to come with you?" I asked holding her hand. She looked at the ground and shook her head; I was heartbroken while she walked out the door into the woods.

"It'll be ok Jake, now come on I put breakfast on the table for you" she said grinning.

"Thanks Esme" I said sighing.

Hours had passed and the only one in the house was me. Esme had to hunt of course and everyone else was at school, I guess I was supposed to go but I couldn't, I couldn't stop thinking about Nessie and wondered if she was ok or if she was hurt. Then after a while I heard a car door closing, so I got up quickly and saw Seth, I sighed and let him in.

"Hey what are you doing here Seth, aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked looking at him sharply.

He just smiled "Aren't you?" he laughed and sat on the couch. "So where's Carlisle and Esme?" he said looking around.

"Hunting" I said.

"So listen I heard what happened to you and Nessie, and I'm sorry you guys broke up" he explained.

I looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about we didn't break up, the only thing that happened was Edward trashing my bike and went away for a while with Bella, that's all." I said in frustration. He laughed.

"He trashed your bike!" he said rolling on the ground.

"Yea real funny" I said sarcastically. Then I wondered. "What made you think I broke up with Nessie?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

He grinned "Well Emmett's saying that you guys broke up, he's like spreading it around the school and let me tell you how many guys and girls were happy that you guys did" he said laughing.

"Well remind me to kill him before he spreads it around the whole world" I said sarcastically. He smirked. I just smiled. "So how's the pack?" I asked him sitting on the couch.

"Same... Sam still hates you; Paul is being an idiot, Embry still crushing on Nessie, quill staring at his imprinted girl Lauren and Leah still angry at everything. He said laughing.

"Wow so other than that it's still normal?" I said laughing.

He smirked, "Pretty much, yeah" he said.

I and Seth talked for a while so it was like a bonding time, until we heard the front door opening, it was Carlisle carrying Nessie in his arms while Esme comes in with the rest of the bloodsuckers, but all I focused on was Nessie and ran to Carlisle.

"Is she hurt, what happened?" I asked anxious.

"Calm down Jake, she just fell asleep" he said putting her on the couch.

I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Jake I got to go, Sam wants us running some laps, and I'll see you later" Seth said while running into his car and driving off.

Hours passed and I was staring at Nessie wondering when she will wake up. All I heard was Emmet cheering for his team in a football game, Alice talking to jasper about clothes, Carlisle and Esme fixing the piano and Rosalie whining about my smell again. After a while I fell asleep next to Nessie on the couch.

"Jake…. Wake up! "Someone said. I opened my eyes only to see Alice in front of me.

"What do you want Alice?" I groaned.

"Nessie's gone!" she said yelling. Then I got up fast and looked next to me and Nessie was still there.

"ALICE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT" I said. She just laughed.

"Sorry Emmett dared me" she said looking at Emmett and I just glared at him.

[Renesmee]

Next Day

I woke up the next morning only to find myself sleeping on the couch instead of my bed. And I saw Emmett looking at me smiling.

"Damn you're so lazy ness" he said laughing. I got up quickly and felt a pain in my head.

Carlisle came over to me quickly. "Are you ok ness? He asked, inspecting my forehead.

"Yea but my head hurts a lot" I said in a croaked voice.

"It's because you hit your head on a tree in the woods I think you may had fainted so I carried you home" he explained.

"Thanks Carlisle" I said. And I looked around, "Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Hunting, well Alice is shopping as usual." He said smiling.

"Where is Jake?" I asked him curiously.

"He's home" he said. I was looking at him weirdly.

"You mean he's at Billy's?" I said in shock.

"Yes, he thought it'll a good idea to visit him and he slept the night there" he smiled.

"Oh well I guess that's great" I said sighing.

"Are you hungry ness? Do you want to hunt or want me to make you something to eat?" Esme asked anxiously.

"No thanks Esme I'm fine" I smiled at her.

A month had passed and Jake hasn't come back yet and I was beginning to get worried, he wouldn't even be out that long, I just thought he might want some space of his own and I respect that, some days I even thought we were over.

"YES TOUCHDOWN!" Emmet said while he danced around on the couch. I just looked at him trying not to laugh.

"Ugh, can you at least turn the TV down!" Alice said covering her ears. And Emmett just smiled and turned it up more.

"Emmett listen what Alice is saying!" Esme said giving him a warning look.

He frowned "Fine, just trying to have some fun" he said pouting. I just smiled while Rosalie came over to him and cuddled him.

"Don't worry Hun I know you Miss Edward and Bella" Rosalie said putting her head on his shoulder.

"We all do" Jasper said coming in the room with Carlisle. I just sighed and walked out of the house and sat on the doorsteps outside. Then I heard someone opening the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Emmet asked. I looked at him with a surprised look.

"Sure go ahead" I said as I watched him sit down next to me looking at me.

"So listen I know you miss your mom and dad but don't worry they'll be back" he said smiling brightly.

"Emmet it's not that I miss them, which I do but I'm just worried, that's all" I said looking at the ground.

He smirked. "Come on ness their Bella and Edward do you think Edward would let anyone touch her or Bella let anyone touch him?" He said smiling showing his dimples. I just smiled a little.

"No I guess not" I said. He hugged my side and went back inside. I looked back at everyone and realized my family isn't going anywhere not ever. It will only last forever.

Hours had passed and I was stuck playing chess with jasper.

"Check mate" He said smiling at me.

"Wow your good." I whispered while looking at the chess table.

"I know" he said smirking.

"Beat you again Bella?" Alice said dancing in the room.

"Yea for the third time" I said looking at her. She just smiled and kissed jasper on the cheek.

"Takes practice Ness" Alice said.

"A lot of practice" I said smirking.

Then after the fourth game we heard someone coming in through the door.

"Hey!" Seth said coming in the room where Jasper and I are playing.

"Hey Seth..." I said noticing something. "Where's Jake?" I asked.

"Oh He's at La Push" he said smiling.

"Oh Well that's good, so what you guys been doing past month?" I asked again looking at him.

"You know just some pack bonding and important things that Sam wants us to do, about two packs at the same time and about the newcomers." He smiled.

"Great, must be fun" I said.

"I Win again Ness" Jasper said smirking. I looked at the game and he was right.

"Man your no fair" I said pouting while he laughed.

He got up from the chair and put the game in place again. "I'm Hungry want to go hunt with me and Alice Ness?" he asked stretching.

"Nah I'm good, thanks. I said smiling. He smiled and went out with Alice.

I yawned and looked at the time; it was 3:55 P.M.

"Wow time goes by really fast" I said sarcastically. Seth just laughed.

"Hey want to come to the beach with me?" he said asking.

I smiled "Sure sounds fun" I said.

I went to find Esme first before I can go anywhere, because she and grandpa, Carlisle is supposed to keep an eye on me. "Grandma I'm going to the beach with Seth!" I yelled hoping she will answer.

"Ok be careful!" Esme said.

We got into Seth's car and drove to La Push and saw everyone there having fun. We got out of the car and suddenly everyone was hugging me.

"Ok what did I miss?" I said laughing.

"Actually you saved us from Jake!" Paul said.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"He's been talking about you for the past month!" Quill said rolling his eyes. I smiled of the fact that Jake has been talking about me.

"Where exactly is Jake?" I asked.

"Over there!" Everyone said pointing to the most handsome person ever, My Jake.

"Ness I missed you so much!" Jake said while he picked me up and swinging me in the air.

"You have no idea how much I missed you to!" I said smiling into his neck. Then we heard kissy sound and saw everyone making Google eyes at eyes. We couldn't help but laugh.

"Finally Jake can stop talking for once!" Seth said laughing.

"Yea you saved us ness." Embry said smirking. While Jacob just rolled his eyes and put his sweet tender lips into mine.

"Get a room!" Seth said.

I smiled "Get a life Seth" Jake said playfully pushing him.

The rest of the day turned out great we just talked for hours and played around with the guys until it started to rain. Then the guys went home and the only ones at the beach were me and Jake.

"You want me to take you home?" Jake said holding me close to his chest. We were inches away from our lips almost touching.

"If you stay in the house and never leave" I said smiling into his lips.

"Deal" he said finally kissing me.

We quickly got into my car but I was in the passenger's seat this time, while Jake drove to my house. When we got there the rain stopped but thunder and lightning was taking over. We went inside and saw everyone with practically the same cloths and hats on.

"Are you going to beat someone up or something?" I said looking at Emmett and Jasper with bats in their hand. They just looked at me and laughed.

"We are going to play baseball" Jasper said smirking. I just laughed.

"Okay well have fun" I said while I was about to go upstairs.

"Nessie you're going to!" Esme said grabbing my hand.

I groaned. "Fine but can Jake come?" I asked her.

She grinned and looked at Jake.

"Fine just change into this" she handed me white skinny jeans and a plaid shirt with a hat. I went upstairs to change and then looked at myself in the mirror.

"Alice" I said whispering. I knew she made the cloths cause mostly all the design's on it was pink. I went downstairs and everyone looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"You look like Bella" Carlisle said smiling. I smiled when everyone nodded.

"Alright let's go before the storm goes away!" Emmett said running to his car.

"Wait Emmett, we have to run to the field" Esme said while Emmett was gasping.

"What! Why!" he said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Who ever get to the field first well, two people are the team captains." Carlisle explained.

We got into our positions ready to race. "On Your Mark" Alice said.

"Get set" Rosalie said.

"Go!" Jasper yelled.

We all ran into the woods passing meadows and rocky cliffs, the only people ahead were me and Emmet. Then we saw the field and Emmett flashed a smile on me while he ran faster and ahead of me. I was about to get there until Carlisle passed me.

"Damn, I was so close!" I said stomping my foot on the ground.

"Too bad little niece, got to try harder next time!" Emmett said smirking. I glared at him.

"Alright let's pick teams before we start to fight" Carlisle said, chuckling.

"Fine, I pick Jasper." He said while high fiving him.

Carlisle smiled, "Ok Edward now you have to pick" he said smiling.

"What!" Emmett said in shock while he saw my mom and dad walking into the field.

"Mom, Dad!" I screamed and ran to both of them hugging them.

"I missed you Nessie" They both said echoing it.

"Alright, just pick" Emmett said glaring at him.

Dad smiled, "I pick Carlisle" he said.

"Fine I pick Bella" Emmett smirked, mom was a good player just like Carlisle and Jasper, but at least we had Carlisle on our side, and Dad, Dad is the fastest so at least it helped.

"I pick Nessie" dad said. I knew dad was going to pick me since me and Emmett have this rival most of the time when it comes to a game.

"I pick Rosalie" Emmett said looking at Jake.

"Well I guess we have you Jake" Dad said grinning.

"Great sounds fun" Jake said sarcastically while he hugged my arms.

So the teams were Me, Dad, Jake, and Carlisle. While the others Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, and Jasper. We started playing, we were outfield first so, jasper hit his first one which was caught by Dad, then it was Mom, this ought to be good. She hit the ball which I caught far end of the woods but I knew mom was already in third base so I quickly threw it and ran back only to find out that mom was safe. I groaned as everyone was high fiving mom. Then it was Rosalie but she got out by Jake. After that it was finally Emmett he just smiled at me the whole time while he hit the ball which made a thunder sound but Carlisle tried to catch it but failed to and he was almost halfway to the field so I grabbed the ball and threw it back and he was finally out.

"In your face Emmet, you're out!" I said laughing and cheering, he just glared at me.

We changed side and Carlisle was first to bat. Emmett caught it while he climbed up a tree to get the ball and threw it with his left hand. Then it was Jake, he made it to home base, the funny part was he was running in his wolf form. After Jake was dad, he made a home run just because of mom and Emmett fighting about who caught the ball first, then it was me.

"Good luck ness" Jake said kissing my head.

"Yeah you'll need it!" Emmett shouted.

I took a deep breath while Alice pitched the ball and I swung, I hit it so far that I just stood there like a frozen statue watching everyone going after it.

"Run Nessie!" Dad yelled.

Then I ran as fast as I could. I was almost at home base when Emmett threw the ball back and I slide down to the base while Esme caught the ball.

"You're safe" Esme said smiling.

"I'm safe!" I said cheering while Emmett threw his hat down on the grass. Everyone laughed enjoying the moment.

"Great game, guys!" Carlisle said smiling. Everyone congratulated me and they gave each other high fives, while I hugged my mom and dad, it felt well… better when they are here.

When we got home me, mom and dad had a long talk. Mostly about me and Jake and how we can't sleep with each other until we are officially married. Then I and dad had some bonding time together when we hunted and then it was moms turn to bond with me so, we went to the meadow.

"So when exactly are you getting married?" mom asked raising her eyebrow.

"In a couple weeks" I told her looking at my ring. She just smiled big.

"To be honest I'm scared" I told her.

"Why sweetie?" she said.

"Well it's that forever is ever lasting, what happens if-"she cut me off then hugged me.

"You'll be fine sweetie" she said. After we talked, we went home to find out that we had a guest.

"Nessie you remember Zafrina right?" Carlisle said looking at me.

I looked at her for a minute and then it all went back to me; I used to call Zafrina pretty pictures cause of her power to make anyone see what she wants to. She had dark brown hair and light brown skin; she was very thin and had red eyes, she wasn't a vegetarian. She's from the amazon coven.

"Zafrina, I missed you!" I said hugging her; she looked at me strange and trying to inspect me.

"Are you sure this is Renesmee?" she said sarcastically.

I laughed at her. "So what makes you come visit us?" I asked

"Well it's been seven years so I thought I pass by" she smiled.

"Wow you look amazing" I said staring at her.

"So do you, you look taller" she laughed

Jake came from behind me and kissed my cheek while Zafrina stared in shock and started to dance around.

"You guys are getting married!" she said in excitement.

"How did you know that?" I wondered. She smiled and looked at Alice's direction, of course.

"So am I invited to the wedding?" she asked biting her lip while smiling.

I smiled "Yea you're coming and I guess all the other covens are coming to, are they Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes indeed, they all heard the news and are very happy about you." He said smiling.

I smiled and realized that I was talking about my wedding, the day in my life that I become part of Jake's life.

Hours had passed and everyone was inside talking to Zafrina, it was great seeing her and her 'pretty pictures' again.

"Well I got to get going" she said hugging me.

"Why so early?" I asked.

"I have to hunt and pick out a dress for the wedding" she said smiling. I just hugged her again and watched her go inside the house to say goodbye to everyone else. I just stood there in mid space for minutes; until my biggest fan…..dad came out.

"Hey, you ok?" he sounded worried.

"Yea dad I'm fine" I said trying to sound calm.

"You know you're a bad actress like your mother" he chuckled.

"Dad it's really nothing I'm just thinking that's all, Is it a crime?" I said almost yelling.

"No but I know your worried about something" he said. I took a deep breath.

"I'm just nervous ok, about the wedding, about everything." I said.

"You want to talk about it or-"he stopped and looked into the forest.

"What is it Dad-"he put his hand over my mouth and we quietly listened. There was rustling in the bushes until a tall, pale dark haired person came out. It was Aro.

My dad hissed at him and soon everyone came outside. "What do you want Aro!" dad yelled at him.

"Ah if it isn't my little Cullen friends!" he said folding his hands and looked at me.

"Is that Renesmee!" he said smiling and getting closer to me while others stepped closer, Jacob was in front of me trying to protect me and I heard the wolf pack growling in the bushes.

"Edward asked you a question Aro!" mom hissed. He looked at mom quickly; I can tell mom was protecting us with her shield.

"Isn't it obvious I'm here to congratulate your daughter in marriage with a dog?" He chuckled looking at Jake. While Jake, glared at him.

"I hope you enjoy your new present coming soon" he smiled and walked away in a flash.

Everyone just stood there confused.

"Huh?" I whispered.

"It's probably nothing Ness, just forget about it" Dad said. Then everyone went back inside. Talking about what just happened.

"Well I'm going to sleep" Jake said yawning. "Are you coming Ness?"

"No I think I'm going to go for a walk or something" I kissed his cheek and went outside then felt arms around me.

"Hey ness you ok?" Embry said.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." I smiled at him.

"Nessie I need to tell you something." He said while his smile faded.

"Ok what" I asked.

"Nessie you need to hear the truth that, I'm in love with you." He said holding my hand.

"What?" I said looking at him in shock.

"I'm really sorry ness but I-"I stopped him there. "Please don't say it"

"Ness I have to say it" he said.

"You imprinted on me too!" I yelled at him.

"I'm really sorry ness but I want you to choose me instead of him, I know I feel stupid but I really love you, I can give you more." He explained, while I stood in disgust.

Then he forcefully kissed me. I stood in shock and pushed him, then I punched him in the face which I shouldn't have cause I hurted my hand.

I screamed in pain, then Dad, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle came outside.

"Ness I'm really sorry, I –"I pushed him into a tree and broke his arm. I stood there while he was in pain.

"Don't worry it'll be fine" Carlisle said touching Embry's hand.

I went inside and started to smash everything that was in my way, while everyone stood in confusion. "What's wrong Hun?" mom said stopping in front of me.

I started to cry, "Embry imprinted on me!" Right when I said that Jake came down yawning.

"What is going on!" he yawned, then looked at me crying and quickly rushed to me. "Are you hurt ness, what happened to your hand!" he said impatiently.

I started to cry into Jakes chest, while he hugged me. "What happened ness, I'm worried here!" he asked.

I breathed and wiping the tears, "Embry imprinted on me." I whispered.

"WHAT!" he screamed and saw Embry outside with Carlisle and started to walk toward him.

"No!" I said pulling his arm. And he pushed me away with hatred in his eyes, while I fell.

"YOU!" he screamed pointing at Embry. Then he started to hit him while the others try to break them up, but what broke my heart the most was Jake he had pushed me and didn't care he had hatred and furry in his eyes, he was like a monster.

"Are you okay sweetie?" mom said trying to help me up.

"STOP, LET ME GO!" I screamed at her and everyone stared at me. "Stay away from me, all of you!" I yelled and ran into the woods.

I didn't care where I was going or what was going through my mind but I just had to leave, I couldn't stand the hatred, the fights, and the love. I couldn't believe what I am going through in my life I couldn't say a word or think what would happen, all I knew is that I just had to leave. I didn't plan on doing this, I just did but never thought, I didn't know where I was going until I knew I had to go somewhere they didn't know or at least wouldn't think of going. Then it hit me, one of the covens. I couldn't go to Denali because it was way too close to here or the Amazon since Zafrina is one of my special friends and the other covens just freaked me out so, I just planned on going to one coven where there is always someone I can trust. Benjamin, the Egyptian coven, but I had to travel a long way, but it was worth it.

Hours passed and I was halfway there I didn't even plan on going back, especially thinking that I might not ever go back, all I focused is on what I plan on doing no matter how much I missed them. Once I got to my destination. I had to pretend I was 'normal'. But I finally found Benjamin's home I can tell he will be glad I came except for Amun. I don't think he will be happy.

"Renesmee!" a familiar voice said. It was Benjamin.

"Benjamin, great to see you" I said hugging him.

"What brings you to our home?" he smiled.

I tried to explain everything to him by touching his cheek, which came in surprise to him he was glad I at least came to visit but when Amun saw me he was a little happy, well that he doesn't have to protect me as a witness anymore, when I was a kid. Benjamin showed me where I can sleep; it was a beautiful room with red sheets on the bed and orange color on the walls.

"Thank you Benjamin" I said smiling.

"It's no problem, and if you need cloths there is some in the closet, you're welcome to borrow any" he said smiling while closing the door.

The first thing I did was look through the closet, there was amazing dresses and jackets with boots and a lot more cloths than Alice's closet. All the clothes they had remind me of the style the Denali coven has, which is good taste of fashion instead of Alice's, and if she ever heard me say that she will probably burn me alive.

I smiled of the thought I actually enjoy being here and forgetting about everything else, including Jake. I changed into sleep wear and lay on the bed, sleeping without Jake next to me for the first time ever.

Hours, turned into days, days turned into weeks I realized I have to get married in a couple days and I have not been able to forgive any of them. And I don't plan to.

"Nessie you want to go hunt?" Tia asked; Tia is Benjamin's wife.

"No thanks Tia" I said smiling, she smiled and walked out with Benjamin.

"Nessie, may I speak to you?" Amun asked knocking on the door.

"Sure Amun" I said.

"Well I know you have this fight with your coven but don't you think they are worried about you, especially you're uh boyfriend and parents?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"Actually yes I have, but my family always fights and there are a lot of problems, like I just can't stand it anymore." I told him.

"Well do they know you're here?" he asked.

"No I tried to go to Denali or Amazon but it will be obvious.

"Clever girl" he smiled and pated my knee. "Well it's your decision" he said walking out the door.

At one point Amun was actually right I had to at least go home again, but how would I explain it to them? How would I explain it to Jake?

Hours had passed, Benjamin and Tia came back from hunting I had to leave but I had to tell them without being rude.

"Benjamin, Tia Can I have a word with you guys?" I asked.

"Yes of course" Tia smiled in delight.

"What you want to tell us kiddo?" Benjamin smiled.

"Well I wish I could stay here, I really do its wonderful here but I have to go back home or my parents will think I'm dead or something, I appreciate what you did for me." I explained

"It's ok, we had fun with you" Tia said.

"Yea it was good seeing you and don't worry this isn't the last time we are going to see you, we still have the wedding right?" Benjamin said.

"Yea, I guess I'll see you there and thanks for everything again" I smiled and hugged them. I said my goodbyes to everyone and left quickly running into the forest.

It will take me a couple hours to get back to forks, but my problem was only that if my parents will be angry at me, will Jake yell at me for not at least calling him or explaining everything to him? Options and questions ran through my mind and hours turned into minutes and I soon realized I was only feet away from the house.

I walked up to the door and took a deep breath, while knocking on it.

There was no answer until a couple seconds later; Jasper was at the door looking at me in shock.

"Ness, is that you?" he asked. I thought he was joking for a minute but his face looked like he had seen a ghost he was just frozen standing there in shock. Could at least vampires go into shock?

"Yes, now let me in!" I said. He let me in only to realize Alice and Jasper were the only ones in the house.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around.

"They are looking for you Nessie!" Alice said practically yelling.

"Where have you been Ness?" Jasper asked folding his arms.

"I was with the Egyptian coven" I said still looking around the house.

"Why exactly did you go there? You couldn't have gone to Denali or Amazon?" Alice said sounding like she's lecturing me.

"No it would have been pretty obvious don't you think Alice!" I said.

"Can you at least tell me where my parents are right now?" I asked.

"They are up in Alaska " Jasper said.

"Why are they in Alaska?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"They thought you went to the Denali coven" Jasper said.

I took a deep breath and sat on the couch while they looked at me, like a frozen statue again.

"I'm so going to be grounded" I whispered.

"Well, probably murdered-"Jasper cut her off and glared at Alice. "Sorry" she said

"Are they mad at me; I mean what did I miss when I was gone?" I asked

"Well, they were concern and Jake was flipping out" Jasper smirked.

"What about Embry?" I asked.

"Well his arm is fine now, but he relaxed after he started to imprint on someone else." Jasper explained.

"Can wolfs actually imprint twice?" I asked him.

"It's possible but it's hard to do it." He said.

"Anyway, how have you been?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to hunt I haven't hunted in a week" I said, while hearing them gasp.

"What?" I asked them.

"You haven't hunt in a week!" Alice yelled.

"Is there a problem with that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes Nessie if you don't hunt then your eyes will turn red again and your blood thirst will become addicted to human thirst" Jasper said getting close to me; I guess he was trying to protect Alice.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I said getting up from the couch.

"Well-"he got cut off when Carlisle and Emmett came in the house.

"Nessie where were you?" Carlisle asked in frustration. Here we go again.

"Carlisle, Emmett we need to talk." Jasper said walking outside with them; I just stood there while they were in their little conversation.

"So you think the Denali and the Egyptian have better cloths than me?" Alice said smirking.

"Uh I can explain Alice" I said. But before I could the guys came inside, they all looked like they were going to tackle me down if I moved.

"Ness you need to hunt." Carlisle said crossing his arms.

I sighed. "Fine I'll go hunt before I turn into the big bad wolf" I said

"Uh its actually big bad vampire" I cut him off "Whatever Emmett!" I said.

"Wait, Me and Emmett will accompany you ness, just in case" Jasper said.

I just rolled my eyes and ran out of the house with them, when a couple minutes later I saw Elk. I was about to attack it until I smelled something more delicious in the air, that made my throat burn like hell. I can tell it's something I never tasted before, but it was luring me into a trap suddenly I felt out of control running in the other direction with the guys following me trying to stop me, I didn't know exactly what I was doing or what I was looking for until I reached a mountain.

I climbed the mountain not caring if I was getting hurt or if there were rocks falling on Jasper and Emmett, but something made my taste buds hungry. As soon as I reached the top I saw what I was about to hunt. A human, Jasper and Emmett grabbed both my arms quickly before I attacked him. I struggled getting free from them, I just had to bite him, I got free from their hands and the human had already climbed down.

"Nessie stop!" Emmett yelled.

"You're not controlling your thirst!" Jasper said trying to grab a hold of my arm.

"Ugh let go!" I screamed and kicked Jasper as hard as I could.

"Ness stop you have no idea what you're going to do!" Emmett said trying to hold me.

I finally got free from their hands and just stood in anger while my throat was in pain.

"I have to get out of here!" I groaned trying to spit the words out, and ran off the mountain into the woods.

As soon as I got to the elk again, they were frightened by something or someone. I leaped into one of them, the biggest one I could find and sank my teeth into it. As soon as I finished my meal I ran home. I went inside only to find Mom, Dad, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice there.

"Mom, Dad!" I cried and hugged them tight.

"Nessie we were really worried about you!" Mom said hugging me.

"Where were you Ness?" Dad whispered.

I touched both of their cheeks while they gasp and smiled.

"At least you're home now." Mom said.

"Uh Nessie where is Jasper and Emmett?" Alice asked looking outside.

"I don't know I guess I uh lost them?" I said trying to smile.

Then a second later Jasper and Emmett came inside with dirt all over their body.

"What happened?" Esme asked staring at her floor filled with dirt.

"Ask Nessie" Emmett snarled.

"Yeah why don't you explain how you almost hunted a human?" Jasper glared at me. While everyone just stared at me in shock.

I explained the whole situation with everyone, but I guess the guys were mad at me.

"But how can't she control herself from human blood, I mean she did before" Dad asked.

"Well she still has human blood in her veins Edward, she not done growing but this is really strange." Carlisle said scratching his head.

I just looked at myself in the mirror at my not Golden eyes anymore, they were bright red. Now I know how Jake feels, the creepy red eyes. Then it hit me, Jake.

"Don't worry they will be gone before your wedding day" Mom smiled behind me.

"Mom where's Jake?" I asked her.

She stood there in a blank face. "I think he's with Seth and Paul at Billy's."

I nodded and grabbed Emmett's keys to his jeep.

"Why can't you take your dads Volvo?" Emmett complained.

I just ran into his car and drove to Billy's house not caring how fast or slow I was going. But I'm pretty sure I ran three stop signs so Emmett is going to get a big bill.

I arrived at Billy's place and got out of the car. I stopped and heard noises coming from the garage. It was Paul, Seth, and Jake. I was about to walk toward them until I heard my name when they were talking.

"So are you getting married to Ness?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, I just don't think it's the right thing to do right now." Jake said.

"But Jake Ness loves you, and you love her, you can't even stay away from her!" Seth yelled.

"Yea but I think she loves Embry" Jake said.

I couldn't believe he actually thought that, I wanted to run over to him and rip his head off to tell him what in the hell was his mind thinking, I felt anger and rage fill through y body as I suddenly felt a high temperature almost how Jake is. I backed away slowly but I hit a wrench and apparently it fell on the ground with the toolbox making a loud sound.

Then I slowly looked up and saw them looking at me.

"Nessie's back!" Jake said running to me. I just glared at him and ran inside the car, locking the doors quickly and drove home as fast as I could.

I parked in front of the house and went inside slamming the door with tears running down my face.

"What's wrong darling?" Esme asked, while everyone stared at me.

"Don't let Jake come in, not ever!" I screamed while running up the stairs into my room slamming the door, I just stood there crying hysterically. I felt hopeless, lonely, and heart broken.

[Jacob]

I drove to the Cullen's house as fast as I could to find out what went wrong with ness. I parked next to Emmett's jeep and knocked on the door.

Then seconds later Jasper came at the door with Emmett on his side. "What?" he growled at me.

"Let me see ness, there's something wrong with her!" I said trying to get through.

"We don't want to hurt you Jake but just stay away from Nessie, it's for the best right now" Emmett said.

I got really pissed and I grabbed Emmett and threw him into a tree. I started to kick him when Jasper threw me on the ground and Emmett punching me in the face. I quickly phased and tried to bite him.

"STOP IT NOW IM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!" Bella yelled at us, while she grabbed my ear and threw me against a tree and kicked Emmett into the ground.

"OK EVERYONE INSIDE, RIGHT NOW!" Esme Hissed we all went inside and sat on the couch.

"If you guys act like children, we are going to treat you like children!" Carlisle Snarled.

"What! It's all Jakes fault!" Emmett said.

"Hush down Emmett!" Bella said glaring at him.

"So what are we going to get grounded?" I asked.

"No we are all going to teach you a lesson on how to act like normal people" Carlisle said.

I heard groans and sighs all around the room. So apparently acting normal was the worst thing a vampire can do.

[Renesmee]

I heard a lot of talking downstairs so I quickly opened the door and saw everyone in a bad mood.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We are all in trouble" Emmett grumbled.

"Ugh what did you do now?" I said

"Actually what your little Fiancé did!" he said looking at Jake who was in the kitchen talking to Carlisle.

"What is he doing here?" I yelled and everyone looked at me. Tears filled up inside me and I just walked out the door slamming it again only this time breaking it.

"Wow she's needs to take a chill pill" Jasper said.

I just kept on walking until Jake was in front of me.

"Nessie what's wrong?" he said almost crying.

"How could you!" I screamed at him with tears running down my face.

"How could you think I love Embry more than you, are you a complete moron?" I said pushing him on the ground.

He just stared at me heartbroken.

"Nessie I'm really sorry" he got up and hugged me. I cried into his chest and holding his t-shirt close to me. "I really am sorry ness I don't know what got into me" he explained.

"Promise me you will never say it again, not ever" I asked him.

"I promise Ness" he said and kissed my forehead.

Next Day

I woke up the next morning in bed, while Jake was snoring. It was like a shock that I woke up before him. I quickly changed and went downstairs.

"Morning, Nessie!" Alice said.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked. She just smiled in delight.

"You're getting married tomorrow!" She said clapping. Whoa it all went by so fast, I was in shock actually.

"Wait what?" I asked in confusion.

"Well Edward thought it be a good idea and Jake did to, so Jake is sleeping at Billy's today" she explained.

"And we got you a wedding dress!" she smiled holding my hand and walking in Mom and Dad's room.

"Show her!" Alice smiled.

Mom got a beautiful white elegant dress out of the closet, with a long lace on the back and sequins on it.

"Wow it's amazing!" I said admiring it.

"It was mine when I got married so, I thought it be good for you to." She smiled and I hugged her tight.

"I love it mom, thank you" I whispered in her ear and hugged Alice to.

"Anyway the wedding is all set up in the back and the guests are arriving tomorrow, of course but this time you have to wake up early" Alice said.

"Wow you guys are fast" I said.

"Well it was all Alice's plans" mom said.

"Yup because I am the best aunt ever!" she said smiling and walked outside, lecturing Emmett where everything goes.

"No Emmett they go over there!" Alice said.

"But it looks better over here!" Emmett yelled.

I smiled listening to the conversation. Everyone was helping out with the wedding except for me and Jake, we weren't allowed to see anything yet so we just sat on the couch.

"You know those eyes look creepy on you" he said. I realized I still had the creepy red eyes.

"Oh yea they will probably be gone by tomorrow" I said smiling. He smiled and we both start to watch TV until Emmett's football game came up. Then it gave me an idea.

"Hey want to prank Emmett?" I asked Jake. He smiled and nodded.

We both got up from the couch and went into Emmett's room.

"God what died in here?" I gasped, while Jake just smiled.

"It's called manhood!" he chuckled.

"Yeah well this room needs a girl makeover" I laughed.

We went through piles of garbage just to get to Emmett's wardrobe. I took a pair of scissors from the shelf and started to make cute designs on every shirt he owned.

A while later I and Jake went downstairs and just sat back on the couch, pretending like nothing happened and we just smiled at each other.

Hours passed and soon enough everyone came inside smiling at us. "Ok what are you guys looking at?" I asked.

"Sorry Ness but Jake needs to leave to prepare for tomorrow" Alice smiled.

"But Alice-"she cut me off quickly. And she cleared her throat.

"Fine, you win" I said, me and Jake kissed for a minute and he left.

"Now you have to get your beauty sleep!" Esme said.

"But it's only 6!" I complained.

"Go to sleep!" Alice smiled pushing me up the stairs.

I finally got free from her and closed my bedroom door; I couldn't believe I would be  
Renesmee Black in 15 hours. I changed cloths and dropped onto my bed and drifted to sleep.

The Wedding Day

I woke up with something hot touching me, it burned in my skin and someone shaking me. "Get up!" I heard.

I turned around to see a small dark haired guy. "Get up Ness!" he said again.

"Hey Seth" I said sounding sleepy as always.

"Hey get up now, Alice needs you to wake up before she kills me" he said looking at the door.

"No" I groaned, I grabbed him and put him next to me and cuddled in his chest. He was so warm just like Jake. He laughed and stroked my hair.

"Want me to call Emmett?" he smirked. I opened my eyes quick.

"Okay I'm up!" I said getting up.

He got up and looked at me. "Wow you look like you haven't sleeped in a while" he said.

"Wow thanks" I smirked.

"Okay now you got to take a shower and brush your teeth Ness" he said pushing me inside the bathroom door.

I quickly did what he told me and went downstairs.

"Finally the little monster woke up" Dad smirked.

"Because of me" Seth smirked and hugged me, Dad just glared at Seth and Seth just backed away.

"What Dad?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, you'll find out soon though" he said glaring at Seth.

"Ok?" I said. It was kind of weird to see dad react to Seth like that, since they are like best friends.

"Nessie, come fit inside your weddings dress!" Alice yelled from the other room.

I went to the living room and saw the most amazing dress I have ever seen, and it was going to be me wearing it.

I put the dress on in the bathroom and came out. While Alice, Mom, Rosalie, and Esme were examining me of making sure everything was in its order.

Alice especially was the most curious. She asked me to turn around and walk around in it. But the worst part was when mom was supposed to walk me down the room, and pretend to be the one walking me down the aisle.

"Ok I think I can walk or run in this dress" I said throwing my arms up.

Alice smiled and hugged me.

"Congratulation's Niece" she said, I smiled and hugged her back while mom and the others joined in.

Hours had passed and guest started showing up. First were the Denali and the Amazon coven came first. After they came, second later the Egyptian coven came with the Irish coven and the American Nomads. Last were the European Nomads with the Romanian coven and the wolf pack with Billy and a couple humans.

"It stink's like dog in here!" Tanya hissed at Paul.

"Calm down" Kate touched Tanya.

"Ow keep your electric shock to yourself!" Tanya yelled at Kate.

"Ladies calm down right now!" Eleazar said coming in between them. The Denali coven went outside to sit down with everyone else but Me, Mom, Carlisle, and Benjamin.

"Are you ready Sweetie?" Mom asked me.

"Yes I am" I smiled at her. She went to sit down in the front row with the others.

"Good luck Renesmee" Benjamin said hugging me.

"Thank you Benjamin" I said hugging him. He went to sit down next to Tia and Amun.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked holding his hand out for me.

I smiled and put my hands in his. We started moving when the music started, I remember this song; it was the first time my mom and Dad got married. We started to walk down and everyone looking at me smiling and hugging people's side.

I got to the front of the aisle then Carlisle kissed my cheek and sat in between Mom and Esme.

I smiled at Jake while he smiled back at me, I realized we will be together forever from all the things we gone through, remorse, love, hatred, and sacrifice's I loved Jake so much I just couldn't bear to let him go. I saw his lips moving, he was saying his vowels.

"Renesmee, I met you in a difficult time for me but everything goes better when you are Alive and here with me, everything shines on you, everyone loves you, just like I love you, but I have never met anyone so much care, smart, and beautiful as you, and I'm forward to spending the rest of my life with you, forever." He smiled at me while wiping the tears off my cheek.

I had to say my vowel's next but I was speechless, mine couldn't have been better than his.

"Jacob, I have always known you throughout my life, through bad times, sad times, and even good times, and all of the good times I spend with you. I never want to lose you and I never want to hate you, but I always want to love you, like I do every day starting from the beginning. And I don't want to live without you in my life; I hope there is always going to be a forever in us."

We didn't mostly care what the priest was saying or telling us what to say we just stared into each other's eyes not ever letting go of the trance between us.

"I do", Jake said smiling.

"I do" I smiled and kissed him with all my passion.

A second later everyone got up from their seats, clapping and mostly all my family was crying into their husband's chest. I and Jake kept kissing until mom and dad were hugging us, crushing us mostly.

Hours passed and everyone was dancing and watching Alice and Jasper dancing amazingly. I and Jake were just dancing like there was a slow motion song on. We barley talked all we did was hold on to each other's arms.

I stopped and looked at Alice motioning me to come inside. "I'll be right back" I told Jake as I walked inside.

"What Alice?" I asked her.

"Come on you need to put your honey moon outfit on!" she smiled.

"I got your suitcases all pack up anyway" she added.

I went into the bathroom to put on this lace dress on, but this time it was short and had a beige color, and the lace was on the sides of the dress. I came out of the bathroom and saw Alice jumping up and down smiling at me.

"Perfect!" she said in excitement.

Seth, Benjamin, and Rosalie came in a couple minutes after Alice told me to walk in the dress again.

"You look amazing Ness!" Rosalie smiled hugging me.

"Congratulation's Renesmee" Benjamin smiled.

"Thanks guys" I smiled at them and looked at Seth.

"Well, what do you think Seth?" I smiled at him

He just stood there with his mouth wide opened.

"Well I'm speechless." He said. Everyone laughed and minutes later heard yelling from upstairs.

"Who did this to all my clothes?" Emmett yelled from his room while I laughed.

Emmett came down and into the room we were in. he was holding up his shirts that been torn into shapes.

"Nessie did you do this to my clothes?" he said glaring at me.

"I had help from Jake" I said smiling.

"Well your lucky it's your wedding day or else I would've made a big scene outside" he glared at me and ran upstairs.

Everyone laughed when he left.

"Finally someone did that to him!" Alice said.

"Yeah, I never seen him so angry before" Rosalie smirked.

"Anyway, it's time for you to get in the car!" Alice said looking at me.

"Why, where am I going?" I asked.

"Jake said it was a surprise, but you're going to the airport" Alice said. Alice put the suitcases in the car and Rosalie was helping me do my hair.

"So are you going to?" Rosalie asked

"Going to what?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about" she smiled.

"Uh Rose, I already did" I told her.

"Yeah but this time it's going to be serious, you guys are going to have a lot of time alone" she said.

I smiled and actually thought about it for the first time that I and Jake are going to be alone, for a couple weeks.

"All done" Rosalie smiled.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw she straightened my hair and did my make up to, I looked so beautiful.

"Thanks Rose" I said hugging her.

"No problem Ness" she smiled.

Alice called us from outside.

"All packed!" she smiled. I walked out and everyone was clapping at me and Jake which I just noticed that he was next to me.

"Hey Beautiful" he whispered holding my hand.

"Hey" I smiled, locking our fingers together, while we waved to everyone. Mom, Dad, and Seth came to us, giving us hugs.

"I'm going to miss you guys" mom said.

"Be safe, and have fun" mom added.

"Not too much fun" dad smirked; Dad hugged me and patted Jake on his back.

"I'll miss you ness and your mutt" he smiled. I hugged them both again and looked at Seth.

"Congrats Ness" he smiled and hugged me tight.

"Thanks Seth" I said smiling. I kissed his cheek while he just smiled.

We got in the car and Jake started to drive. I saw out the window everyone waving at us as I waved back, smiling to them.

"So are we going to the airport?" I asked Jake.

He smiled. "Yea, I had to tell Alice that so she would stop asking me so many questions.

Minutes turned into a couple hours we already were on the flight but I didn't know where we were going until we stopped in a small place, we passed a lot of places that were a lot of lights and beautiful houses. We stopped at a little place with a big statue on top of a cliff or a mountain, then it hit me, we were in Rio de Janero

We walked through crowds most of them, dancing and talking at the same time. It felt like a giant party in the streets with beautiful lights all around us. Then Jake picked me up and started to dance with me.

"Wow you're a really good dancer" I said to him.

"I learned from Jasper" he smiled and kissed me.

We were like any other couple there but only more passionate, after we passed crowds we stopped at a boating dock.

"Can you drive a boat?" I laughed.

"No but I can learn" he smiled, I got in the boat while he started it, he took a couple bumps just to steer it around, but he finally got it and drove forward in a fast speed.

"See I can learn" he smiled at me.

We passed an Island; it looked like the one in our living room.

"What's that Jake?" I asked looking at the island in back of us.

He looked back. "I think that's Isle Esme, Carlisle bought it for Esme and they let Edward and Bella use it for their honeymoon." He said.

I looked back and thought, who buys and island? Oh that's right Carlisle does. I smiled and looked forward at another Island.

"Ok now what's that Island?" I asked He just smiled, he drove closer to the island and when we arrived he docked the boat.

We walked towards the big house, mostly looks like a glass house but it was dark brown with a big patio. Jake picked me up and got to the door and went inside.

"This is Isle Renesmee" he smiled.

My eyes grew wide open. "Are you kidding?" I asked in shock.

"Nope, we all pitched in to help build the place well except for me cause it was a surprise for both of us" he said.

He put me on the ground while I explored the place, the kitchen was all white and brown, while the living room had a beige color on it with beautiful furniture, the bathroom had double sinks and a big shower, and the last thing was the bedroom.

It had a big bed and an amazing view of the ocean. I put my hand on the bed and smiled.

"Do you like it?" Jake said putting the suitcases on the floor.

"Like it? I love it!" I said hugging him.

"You're welcome" he smiled. He hugged me and looked at me, "Are you tired?" he asked.

"No" I smiled.

"Good" he said chuckling.

He picked me up and ran outside. "What are you doing?" I laughed. He took his shoes off and mines while still holding me, and he got in the water.

"Jake Alice is going to kill me!" I laughed again. He dropped me into the water not caring if I had a dress on.

The water was deep and freezing. "How can you not be cold?" I asked him.

"I get used to it" he smiled.

"How do you get used to it?" I asked him.

"I hug you and your skin is cold" he smirked.

"Oh, so that's why you shiver every time?" I smiled.

He just nodded and kissed me, but it wasn't like an ordinary kissed it felt like love at first site, every tension we had was filled with love, then the next thing I knew we were already on the bed.

[Jacob]

Next Morning

I woke up and saw Nessie still sleeping, I slowly got up and changed and covered her body with a blanket. I went in the sink and brush my teeth and changed, and then I went into the kitchen and started making Eggs and Bacon for Ness.

When I was done I put the hot plate on the table and went in the bedroom, while I sat on the bed and kissed Nessie head.

"Wake up Ness" I said she smiled and opened her eyes, I was glad they were not red anymore.

"Come on I made you breakfast" I said, she just smiled.

"Thanks, but I got to take a shower and brush my teeth" she said.

I smiled and kissed her, while she got up and went in the bathroom. Then I heard a scream.

"Why are there feathers in my hair?" Nessie yelled. I looked at the bed realizing that one of the pillows was torn up. I just laughed and went in the living room.

A couple minutes past and she finally came out of the room, but she wasn't happy.

"Why were there feathers in my hair Jake?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well I got a little crazy last night, sorry" I chuckled.

She just sighed and we sat on the table.

"Are you going to eat?" she asked.

"No, I'm not hungry" I smiled, she smiled and I watched her eat the Food in half a second.

"Uh, you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" she said putting her plate in the sink.

"Never mind" I smiled.

I walked over to her and put my arms around her.

"Well what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know, you want to go hike or just walk in the rainforest?" she asked.

"Sure why not, we spend too much time inside anyway" I smiled.

A couple hours later we went into the forest and walked and talked, but most of the time Ness just walked ahead of me, like a race or a contest. I had to protect her from dangerous things like, insects and bugs, but it was mostly funny until she saw that I was laughing at her.

"So why did you decide to rip the pillow?" she asked climbing on the tree.

"Well I guess I was out of control, and I didn't tear it up, I bit it." I said and she just laughed.

"Was the pillow delicious" she smirked.

"Actually it could use little less feathers" I laughed. She climbed down the tree and gave me a peck on the lips, while she ran off. I just smiled and tried to catch up.

A week had passed, and Nessie still hasn't stop eating Eggs, it was like her Breakfast, Lunch and, Dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want to go hunt?" I asked her as I watched her eat the eggs again.

"No I'm fine" she said putting the fork on her plate.

"You do realize how many eggs you ate the past weeks?" I said showing her the trash full with blue egg cartoons.

"Wow, that's strange" she said.

"Come on let's do something fun" I smiled.

"What do you have in mind" she smirked.

Minutes later we were outside in the patio playing chess.

"I win again" she smiled.

"Wow you're really good, who taught you how to play?" I asked.

"The same person who taught you how to dance" she smiled.

"Jasper" we both said smiling.

"Want to play again?" I asked.

"No, I want to do some exercise" she smiled.

"Well want to run?" I asked.

"Nope" she said.

"Well what do you have in mind then?" I asked.

"Something more intense and will burn a lot of calories" she laughed.

"Jumping Jacks?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

She then put her soft lips into mine; I then realized what she was talking about, so I picked her up and ran to the bedroom.

Next Morning

I woke up with a sound that was so irritating.

"Last time I eat Chicken!" Nessie said coughing. I got up and went inside the bathroom, Nessie was throwing up. I went over to her and pick her hair up.

"Thanks Jake, but I don't want you to see me like this" she said coughing.

"Well I got no other choice" I smirked. She just kept coughing into the toilet.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I guess I have food poisoning" she said.

"Are you sure it was Food poisoning?" I asked

"Yeah!" she said throwing up.

She slowly got up and brushed her teeth. And looked at me in shock like she seen a ghost.

"How many days has it been since the wedding Jake?" she asked.

"I think it's been eighteen why?" I asked.

She walked over to the bedroom and then stopped.

"Ow!" she whispered. I walked over to her and saw her holding her stomach.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She looked at me in shock, and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Alice what did you see?" she said.

I just stood there trying to figure out what's going on.

"Carlisle I think I'm pregnant" she said, and I gasped.

I grabbed the phone from her and started talking to Carlisle.

"Is it possible?" I yelled into the phone.

"_It may be Jake she is half human, but just in case bring her home right away" he said and hung up._

I quickly grabbed the suitcases and packed up, while Ness just standed there.

"Jake are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you shouldn't worry about me; we have to get that thing out of you!" I said.

I walked over and put the suitcases in the boat.

Hours later I locked the house up and got in the boat with Ness, Ness barley said a word through the whole day.

When we got to the house, I opened the door and put the suitcases inside.

"Where is Ness?" Carlisle asked.

"She's in the car" I said. He was about to walk outside until I grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"She doesn't want to talk to you or me or anyone else, only Rosalie." I said.

"I understand Jake" he nodded.

Carlisle called Rosalie down to get Nessie. Rosalie came downstairs and went outside to the car talking to Ness; it was a pretty long conversation.

A while later they both came inside.

"Nessie doesn't want anyone to talk to anyone or anything" she said looking at me.

Carlisle looked at Rosalie for a minute then walked away with Esme.

"Thanks a lot Jake" Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"Jake do you realize what you are going to put her through?" Edward whispered, holding Bella and walked outside with her.

I felt guilty; I know that Bella almost died of Birth with Ness but Ness Is already half vampire and human, what happens if Nessie dies? I asked myself a lot of question but I could only hope.

Days had passed and Nessie looked sicker and sicker, every day. I wanted to help out, but then the Blondie; Rosalie wouldn't even let me touch her at all. Carlisle tried to ask Rosalie if he could test Nessie for blood samples, or Check her heart rate, but she wouldn't budge. Not even Edward could get rid of Rose, we all tried but we all failed she was a bullet proof body guard. We couldn't even try to grab the Blondie and knock her out cold because Emmett and Esme were backing her up, just great.

I walked over to Nessie but Rosalie put her hands on my chest.

"Not one more step mongrel!" she hissed.

"Rose its ok" Nessie said, sounding like she had a cold or flu.

I smirked at Rosalie while she let me through, Nessie looked paler and weaker, and her bones were so thin that her bones were noticeable.

"Wow you look hideous" I gasped.

She rolled her eyes; "Gee thanks Jake" she smiled slyly.

"Did you even get a chance to sleep?" I asked her.

"No, I kept having horrible nightmares, and in pain a lot" she said.

I sat next to her and Ness cuddled into my chest, she was freezing, like ice.

"You should probably take the test" I said.

"What test?" she asked.

"Carlisle wants to test your blood and heart rate, just in case." I said.

She sighed and for a while there was silence, she got free from my warmth and looked at Rosalie.

"Ok Jake times up." She glared at me. I sighed and got up from the couch and just looked at Ness.

"Jake, May I speak with you?" Carlisle asked me, I nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

"What's up Doc?" I grinned.

"Well, Nessie isn't doing so well and by that I mean her bones are breaking and her spine is cracking, her heart rate is abnormal, like it's going to stop and there may be a chance of trying to keep her alive right now."

"Wait, she's going to die!" I looked at him with shock.

"There is always hope, Jake" he reassured.

"Carlisle, there must be something we can do." I said begging him.

"There is Jake, for her to take the test" he said.

"I tried it so many times, she won't take them!" I panicked now.

"Well you have to try harder" he said, he walked away and went into the living room.

I was filled with rage now, I couldn't imagine this to happen, and I couldn't let this happen. I walked outside and saw Bella crying in her car, I walked over to her window and knocked on it, while she opened it.

"What Jake" She said wiping the tears. I opened her door and got her out of the car, hugging her instantly while she was crying in my neck.

"It going to be ok Bell's" I reassured her, stroking her hair.

"How, how is it going to be ok Jake!" she cried again.

"Trust me ok?" I asked her. She nodded slowly, but wondered me the most was, where was Edward? He should have comforted his own wife instead of hunting.

I hugged Bella closer to me, as if we were the only two people on the planet. I remembered every past we had together, the talks, the laughs, and the love. I stroked Bella's cold cheek.

"Are you ok now?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks" she smiled lightly.

At that moment I had lost control, was I really falling for Bella again? Was she the one in my life that I wanted to be in? No, I had to protect Ness, I imprinted on her and I'm in love with her, but can I be in love with two people at once?

I slowly got closer to Bella, letting our lips touch. I was lost for a while, wondering what I was doing, until I felt something poking me or hitting me.

"Jake are you crazy!" Bella screamed at me in anger.

"Oh my god, Bella I am so sorry!" I backed away from her.

"Sorry, are you insane you imprinted on my daughter!" She said pushing me.

"Bella please, I'm really sorry" I said.

Then I heard the bushes move really fast and next thing you know I'm on the ground trying to get this male off of me.

"You are going to pay for that!" Edward said in rage, choking me. All I saw was Bella trying to get Edward off of me.

"Edward you're going to kill him, stop!" Bella said pushing Edward off of me. He finally got off and Bella was trying to calm him down.

"Bella I'm really sorry I did that" I said panting.

"You better keep your distance away from Ness!" Edward glared at me.

"No! I love Ness and I know what I did was wrong, but I'm sorry I couldn't control myself" I said.

"It's ok Jake, but you're going to have to tell Ness" Bella said, holding Edwards chest from attaching me.

I sighed, "Ok I will tell her, but not now." I said. Edward hissed at me while Bella hugged him.

"You don't have to" a voice said.

I turned around and looked at her, Nessie she was crying.

"How could you Jake?" she said yelling at me while, Emmett and Rosalie glared at me.

"Nessie I'm so sorry!" I said getting closer to her.

"No! Get away from me, we are done!" she said crying. My heart fell into pieces but mostly shattered.

"What" I gasped.

"Get out of here!" she screamed. I was about to burst in tears, but I just left in shame and embarrassment; I couldn't believe I lost my true love, and the trust I had with her, with any of them.

When I got to Billy's in minute's everyone was looking at me, but mostly just shocked.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Seth asked.

"No." I sighed and went into my room; I changed and fell on the bed drifting into a deep sleep dreaming about Bella and Nessie.

The sun was beaming in my face and there were conversations outside out the room, I woke up and looked next to me, no one was there. I actually realized what I have done, what I could have done. I got up and changed into clothes; I wore a pair of shorts and a grey polo shirt with sandals, when I brushed my teeth I walked into the living room. Everyone was already awake.

"Hey want breakfast?" Paul asked. I just shook my head, and went outside of the porch.

"Want to talk?" Paul asked.

"No Paul!" I said in frustration.

He just sighed and went back inside, anger flowed through my body, burning me like hell, I couldn't take it at all, and I phased into a wolf and ran into the woods in anger. I couldn't care less where I was going or headed to, everything in the world didn't matter at that moment, voices and memories ran through my head, as I tried to shook it off. I growled at the air and trees, biting them and running into them, until I fell upon a cliff and fell, hitting my head in the water.

[Seth's point of view]

I had worried about Jake, the past few minutes have passed since he filled with rage and headed into the forest.

"That's it I'm going to go look for him!" I said getting up from the couch.

"I'm sure Jake is all right Seth, he probably wants time alone." Leah said. I just glared at her.

"How do you know Leah?" I growled.

"Well little brother, cause we have wolf instincts!" she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, that barley even works!" I argued.

She just glared at me and walked into her room, I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the house, phasing into a wolf, Heading to the forest.

I passed a lot of broken branches and trees; half of them destroyed or chopped of by something, or someone. I stopped and heard the ocean waves near and foot prints heading to the cliff.

Did he jump? I looked in the ocean and saw a big dark mass in the ocean just lying there, I realized what it was and quickly jumped in. the water was moving too fast and too violent I barley could see anything, until I found Jake. I picked him up on my back trying to hold him from falling, he was heavier than Sam. I reached the surface trying to paddle to the land.

I struggled to get there, until I finally put him on the sand, I was panting from all the work I had done. I tried to wake Jake up, but he wouldn't move. I started panicking and quickly went back into the house breaking everything that was in my way. I got to the front door all wet and everyone looking at me.

"Jake needs us now!" I said panting and running back to the beach.

They all followed behind me, asking questions, they all ran through my head. When we got to where Jake was, they all looked in shock.

"What happened?" Embry said.

I tried to explain everything as fast as I could. They all looked at Jake, half of them crying, their teardrops were as big as a baseball.

"Is he dead?" Leah whimpered, wow she has a heart who knew?

"No you idiot!" I yelled at her, and she started to tackle me and biting my arms.

"Shut it you two!" Sam hollered.

"We need to help him!" Quill said.

We all looked at Jake and tried to wake him up in any way. We picked him up and ran back to the house.

"There's only one hope" I said.

"Carlisle" we all said glancing at each other.

Sam called Carlisle after we lay him on the couch, Sam wasn't really happy about the whole idea of calling Carlisle for help, but it was the only chance to save Jake. And no pack member is left behind.

"He'll be here in a couple minutes" Sam sighed.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jared asked struggling.

"Yes, but he is probably unconscious" Sam said.

"Yeah let's hope he wakes up" Paul grinned.

"I hope he doesn't" Leah whispered to herself.

Everyone just glared at Leah and heard a knock at the door, seconds later Sam came back with Carlisle.

"Thanks for coming Carlisle" Sam shivered, shaking his hand.

"No problem, and don't worry Jake is going to be fine." He grinned.

We all went out to the living room while Carlisle closed the door behind him.

We just sat there for a while, Paul was cheering on for his game eating a bag of Dorito's.

"Don't you have your own house?" I asked him.

"Yeah but, what are you going to do kid?" he chuckled.

"Stop calling me a kid!" I yelled standing up, clutching my fists.

"Stop it!" Sue said coming in the room.

I just growled under my breath, Quill was with Claire; his imprinted girl who was just four years old, everyone had imprinted except for me, Leah and Embry or at least we think Embry didn't. But I don't get it at all, you just find your true love and that's it. Is it something special, something that's a miracle?

Moments later we heard screaming in Jake's room, all of us shivered in pain, and agony.

"What's he doing in there?" Quill whispered holding Claire in his arms.

"Probably killing him" Leah smirked.

"Shut up Leah!" we all said glaring at her. She just looked down.

A while later Carlisle came out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well he will be fine, but it was more than his head, his ribs were fractured again and his head was a serious injury, but other than he will be fine in a couple hours."

"Thank you" Sam said.

"It's no problem" Carlisle smiled.

"But Nessie will be here any minute." He applied. We all looked up in relief, Nessie was like the most favorite vampire in the wolf pack, and she just made everyone smile.

Sam walked Carlisle out thanking him again while he just smiled. After he left I went into Jakes room, his arm was around a bandage and so was his ribs, he was sweating really badly and his cheeks were really red.

"Hey Seth" he groaned in pain, it hurted to see Jake like this.

"Hey Jake" I whispered.

"So, how are you feeling?" I felt stupid saying that.

"I'm going to be ok, so I guess I'm fine" he said.

Minutes later we started a long conversation trying to ignore the fact that he was injured, until a guest arrived into Jakes room.

"Hey Seth" Ness said smiling at me with teary eyes. I just smiled at her and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

"So how is he?" Everyone asked. I smiled at the fact that Nessie was here, she always knew how to make people feel better.

"He's fine" I smiled. They all exhaled in relief, I just sat on the couch next to Paul, smiling the whole time.

"Uh what's with the creepy smile?" he asked raising his eyebrow. I just ignored him and chuckled. He just stared at me in confusion.

"Hey Seth, want to go to the beach?" Embry asked. I shook my head, while he grinned.

"Ok then, see ya guys later" he said walking out with Quill, Jared, Leah, Sam, and Sue.

I just watched TV the whole day while finally Ness came out of Jakes room smiling.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yea everything is normal now" she smiled in delight, walking out the door. I smiled and went into Jakes room; he was uncovering the bandages off of him.

"Are you feeling better already?" I asked. He nodded.

"So what did you guys talk about, I'm surprised you haven't broken anything" I smirked looking around.

"We just talked about what happened" He smiled

"But, it's been hours." I said pointing to the clock.

"We did other things too" he smirked.

"Oh, well ok I guess" I said with my eyes widened.

"You want to go eat something?" I asked.

"No thanks Seth, I'm not hungry" he said.

I smiled and walked out the door into my bedroom, as I lay on my back drifting into a deep sleep.

[Renesmee]

I drove back to the house in speed, smiling the whole way only thinking about Jake.

When I got home I opened the door and saw everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nessie, there is some bad news" Carlisle said almost tearing up, but Esme, Rosalie and Mom were already tearing up.

"What's going on" I said, last time they told me it was bad news, my grandpa Charlie died, it couldn't be worse than that.

"You have officially become a vampire, you stopped growing" he said.

I smiled in relief but then saw everyone crying more.

"Why are you guys crying?" I asked.

"Ness, you were pregnant" Rosalie sighed.

"And this day is the last time you sleep, after this day you won't be able to sleep" Carlisle grinned.

"You can't have the baby, that's why you look much better, your color returned to normal and you're not so boney anymore" Mom said.

My smile faded, I was on my knees now crying on the ground, holding my stomach, I couldn't have possibly thought about it, I always dreamed of having a child on my own. Now I knew how Rosalie felt.

I couldn't even get up; Rosalie had to help me up.

"Come on Ness, it's going to be ok" Rosalie hugged me.

I cried into her neck in pain and agony.

She lay me down on the couch, while I sat there holding my knees really close to me. Dad was next to me rocking me back and forth. He started to sing me a lullaby; it was Moms lullaby and mine. I put my head into his chest, everyone looked at me, and I was suddenly surrounded by sadness which made it even worse.

"Jakes here" Dad whispered when the front door opened.

"Hey Guys-"he stopped and looked at all of us, "What's going on?" he asked, I ran over to him hugging him and put my hand on his cheek showing him everything he missed.

He suddenly gasped and hugged me tight. "I'm so sorry Ness" he whispered.

"It's ok, everything is fine for now." I sniffed. I ran upstairs and lay on my bed, drifting into a deep sleep, my last sleep ever.

_Days had passed; it felt like years of my life, everything was normal again since the incident, everyone was back to their usual schedule as always Alice is mostly shopping but this time she didn't go which was really weird._

"_You want to hunt, or do something Alice?" I asked her._

"_No" she whispered, sounding like she was frightened by someone._

_I stood in confusion and walked over to the kitchen table. "What's wrong with Alice?" I asked Esme._

"_I don't know, she has been acting weird the past days, but not just her, also Jasper." She grinned._

_I just sighed looking down. "You ok honey?" Esme asked. "Yes Esme I'm fine" I smiled slyly to her._

"_Hey Ness" Jake said running in with Seth._

"_Hey guys" I smiled as I kissed Jake and hugged Seth._

"_Do you want to go to the beach Ness?" Seth smiled._

"_No thanks I'm fine" I said._

"_Please?" they both said frowning._

_I smiled, "Guys I can't, I have to hunt I haven't hunted in days, and my eyes will go red again."_

"_Oh god, please go hunt" Jake said chuckling._

_I smiled and kissed his cheek, heading to the door until I was stopped. _

"_May I come with you?" Jasper asked._

"_Sure" I said. _

_We walked out into the forest, until Jasper stopped me in the meadow._

"_What?" I asked him. "The volturi wants to take us" he said._

"_Wait what?" I asked._

"_They want Alice, You, Bella, Edward, Benjamin, Me, Kate, and Zafrina to join them._

"_Well that's not going to happen!" I yelled._

"_If we don't they will come for us" he said._

"_Then we will fight!" I said._

"_We can't fight Ness, but they also have a choice to either take you in as one of them or kill you" he said._

"_Well what are we going to do?" I asked him._

"_We die." He said while the volturi stepped out of the tall trees, holding dead bodies, my family._

"_No!" I said screaming; as they grabbed both of my arms and ripped off my head._

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and panting. I walked downstairs breathing really heavy, and looked around the room; the only people there were Alice, Jasper and Emmett.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Bella and Edward are in their cottage" Alice smiled.

"Carlisle, Rosalie and Esme went hunting in the border of Canada and Jake is With Seth at Billy's." Jasper said.

"And I'm here watching the game!" Emmett smirked.

"Why are you up so late anyway, you should of enjoyed your last sleep." Jasper asked.

"I had a bad dream, at least this is my last bad dream ever" I said crossing my arms.

"What was it about?" he asked.

I put my hand on his cheek and his eyes widened "Well that's never going to happen." He smiled and hugged me.

"I know it's not, so can I join you guys, I don't think I have anything else to do." I asked.

"Sure, why not" They all smiled. I sat in between Emmett and Jasper, while Jasper was cuddling Alice and I sat on Emmett's lap trying to get the memories out of my head.

"Aw don't you look adorable when you're not evil" Emmett laughed. I punched his arm as hard as I could.

"Never mind" he grumbled.

"You know I love you, Uncle Emmett" I smiled.

"I know, which is why you my favorite niece." He smirked.

"I'm your only niece" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yea that's right" Emmett frowned.

We watched the TV for hours; it felt so much comfortable being with family for once.

"You guys want to do something?" I asked them all.

"Sure" Jasper and Alice said.

"No" Emmett grumbled.

"Come on Emmett please?" I said begging him.

"No" he said.

"Jasper would you?" I smiled at him.

"You got it Ness" he smirked. He stood from the couch and walked over the TV and turned it off.

"No!" Emmett gasped.

"Wow, are you really in love with watching TV?" I asked him.

"Yes! It's like the love of my life" He said throwing his arms up.

"Oh it's the love of your life?" Rosalie raised her eyebrow while tapping her foot.

"Uh, I love you Rose" Emmett slyly smiled.

"We need to talk Mr." she said grabbing his hand into their room.

"Thanks a lot Ness!" he yelled.

"So what do you want to do?" Alice asked.

"Well, do you want to swim or go climbing?" I asked.

"Let's go climbing" Jasper smiled. "Yeah it's kind of dark to swim." Alice smiled.

We got up from the couch and went running to the edge of a cliff. When we got there, humans were climbing already.

"What do we do now?" I said.

"Well we could go climbing somewhere else." Alice said.

"Wait a minute." I said.

"What is it Ness?" Jasper asked.

"Is that Sue Clearwater?" I asked.

"And isn't that Sam?" Alice said.

Yup it was them, I don't think they would like us being there or at least Sam wouldn't, we went hunting instead, I caught a couple deer with Alice while jasper caught a mountain lion.

"Man the mountain lion struggled a lot" Jasper said shaking the dirt off of him.

"You're going to change those cloths!" Alice whined.

"Yes dear" Jasper smirked, and kissed Alice cheek.

"Aw, you guys are so adorable" I smiled.

"Thanks Nessie" They said.

I sat on a rock and crossed my legs, "So how did you guys meet?" I asked.

"Well, it's a really long story" Alice grinned.

"I have forever" I smiled.

They both smirked and Alice sat on a tree branch, Jasper got a couple of wood from the forest.

"I need a little help Benjamin" Jasper smiled into the deep dark forest.

"Benjamin?" I said looking around. A dark shadow started to appear out of the forest but then a couple more shadows appeared as well.

Benjamin came out of the forest with Zafrina and my family. Benjamin used his power of elements to make the fire; he was like amazement to everyone. Esme and Carlisle sat beside each other as well as Emmett and Rosalie and my mom and dad sat across from me.

I felt warm hands around my neck and looked up, it was Jake and Seth was by his side smiling.

"Hope we didn't miss anything" Seth smiled.

"Nope were just getting started" Zafrina smiled.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Sam and sue grinned, while Paul, Jarred, Quill, Embry, and Leah came out of the dark forest.

"No, go right ahead" Carlisle smiled holding Esme in his arms.

All the wolf pack just stood up beside each other, except for Jake and Seth, Jake was holding me on his lap and Seth was next to my mom.

"Alright, now what are we doing again?" Paul asked.

"Well, we are going to tell a story, about how the battle of the American war and the Quileute tribes" he explained, sounding like he was a soldier.

"This ought to be good" Emmett smirked.

Jasper started to tell stories about him at first how he was a Sherriff name, Jasper Whitlock. About how he was turned into a vampire by a woman name Maria, how she used him as one of his puppets to create an army of newborns, he killed many people at first though, but until he meet Alice, she seen him coming of course but that was when he fell in love with her.

Then he told stories about the Quileute and the tribes, that the first chief's wife sacrificed herself to save her husband from a newborn vampire, her son got killed in the incident though, but the Quileute was always there for more than the life of Vampires. But there was one group of vampires left, The Cold Ones, us.

"Wow that's amazing" Benjamin smiled.

"I knew we kick your butts" Leah smirked.

"Yes but that wasn't you who did, your ancestors were more powerful than you guys, we have grown stronger and careful, that's how we did a treaty" Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"Still we are better than you guys" Seth chuckled. While everyone laughed.

"Says the kid who is best friend with a vampire" Sam laughed.

"Yeah well they aren't as bad as you guys thought they are" Seth smiled at Edward.

"Well we got to get going, thanks for having us." Sam smiled and left with everyone else waving goodbye, except for Seth and Jake.

"Well we better head on home Zafrina, Benjamin are you going to join us?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure" They both said standing up from their seats.

"I better take Seth home." Jake said kissing my head.

"What, I can walk on my own!" Seth wined.

"Sure you can" Jake smirked.

"Fine, bye guys" Seth said waving.

"Bye Seth" I smiled.

"Well I'll see you later gorgeous" Jake smiled, and kissed me on the cheek, he went in the woods with Seth playfully pushing him.

"Come on Ness" Dad said holding my shoulders.

We all headed home, the sun was already beaming on our faces, Carlisle had to stay behind for a little to put the fire out, Zafrina and Benjamin were in front of me talking about their Covens and Mom and Dad were hugging my arms or shoulders.

We got home and of course Emmet is already on the TV, Alice is with Jasper but this time playing chess, Esme was cleaning around the floor, and Dad was on his piano. After a couple hours late Benjamin and Zafrina had to leave.

"Well, I don't know what to do, I can't sleep anymore anyway" I Groaned.

"Well there is always hanging out with one of us" Mom smiled.

"I don't know you guys all look so busy" I sighed.

"How about you hang out with Emmett?" she asked.

"He's watching TV" I said looking in his direction.

"Not anymore" mom smiled in Esmes direction.

"Emmett, the TV off!" Esme yelled.

"Aw fine!" he pouted as I laughed.

"Now hang out with your Niece!" She added.

"This ought to be good." He said walking over to me.

"What do you want to do Ness" he smirked.

"I don't know I expected you knew" I said.

"Well there is Hunting, Racing, Mountain climbing, Swimming, Bow and arrow, Chess, Piano, and pranking people. He smiled at the last words.

"Yeah I'm going with Bow and arrow." I smirked.

"Aw your no fun" he grinned, we went outside to the garage and got all the gear and I got our wrist pads.

"Ok let's go to the back now" he said walking in the other direction.

We went to the back of the house where the area is wide open more, Emmett first started shooting, and he only hit a couple of birds and squirrels

I had to hit next, I hit a couple of deer that were in the forest and a couple of trees. Minutes felt like hours as it turned into a friendly game into a competition.

"Beat that Ness" he laughed, he hit a mountain lion.

"I will" I smirked, I shot forward me hearing rustling in the bushes and it was big I can tell, I shot my arrow in its direction and I heard a yell.

"Ow!" a voice said.

Me and Emmet walked over to the sound and saw Jake on the floor with an arrow on his arm; I was panicking while Emmett was laughing on the floor.

"Ok you win Ness!" he laughed.

"Shut up Emmett and go get Carlisle!" I screamed, trying to help Jake.

He smiled and ran inside the house coming back in a couple seconds.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked helping Jake up.

"Nessie shot him in the arm" Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett I swear when I'm done with Jake he's not the only one getting an arrow on an arm" I glared at Emmet, he just smiled.

"Well can you help me with Jake Guys?" Carlisle said looking at us.

"Aw I'm going to stink like a dog!" Emmett grumbled.

I had it with Emmett I couldn't take all the rage coming in me for that moment, everything in that moment went blank, like something was controlling me on the inside but on the outside I didn't care if he was family or a friend, I lunged for his throat.

Hours had passed and Jake was fine but he is still mad at me for the incident. Emmett was injured of course, I got in trouble by my parents, What happened was when I lunged for this throat which made him fly into a tree, and we started fighting until everyone came outside. Jasper and Dad were holding me back while Mom, Rosalie, Alice and Esme were holding Emmett back.

"You are going to apologize to Emmett!" Dad said with his black eyes now.

"Why, he keeps talking bad about Jake and I'm sick of it!" I said.

"Ness I know you dislike Emmett's way, but he is your uncle, he is family, you could have hurted him" Esme said holding Carlisle's hand.

"You are going to say sorry to him right now young lady!" Dad said still yelling.

"No dad" I said standing up.

"What did you say?" he said getting closer.

"I said No!" I screamed.

Next thing I knew I was flying across the room into a glass table, I knocked out three vases and all of them fell of me. I just stood there in pain trying to take the glasses out of my hand.

"Here let me help" Carlisle said kneeling down.

"Carlisle its fine" I said taking my hand away. He sighed and grabbed my hand again trying to take the glasses off.

I looked over his shoulder to see Mom yelling at dad while he just stood there in depression and Jake sleeping on the couch, I'm surprised he didn't wake up from all the sounds. Everyone else was upstairs with Emmett.

"I never thought I say this, but I hate you Edward!" I said looking at him, it felt wrong to say his real name instead of Dad.

They all looked at me in shock as I got up from the glass and ran into my room, slamming the door behind me.

I lay on the bed for hours trying to hold back every painful memory, is started to get dark outside and quiet, I barley heard anyone downstairs.

"Nessie?" a voice asked, but it wasn't at the door it was at the window, a dark mass on it. I looked closely trying to suspect it, it was Seth. I opened the window letting the cool breeze and him in.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey" I said looking at the ground.

"I heard what happened about Jake, I'm really sorry and it's not your fault" he said hugging me.

"It's not just that Seth" I said starting to fill tears in my eyes.

"What else Ness?" he said wiping my tears. Instead of telling him I showed him, touching his cheek as he gasped.

"Wow, well I'm sure everything will be alright" he smiled.

"I don't even want to go downstairs ever, I rather stay in here for the rest of eternity, at least that's how long I'm going to live" I sighed.

He hugged me tight in his warm chest, and stroked me cheek, "It's going to be ok" he smiled and kissed my nose.

I just smiled. A couple minutes we just lay on the bed into each other's arms, well he was sleeping but every time I moved he hold me closer, I just laughed.

When it was morning I got up from the bed, Seth was still sleeping but I finally got free of his arms.

"Nessie are you in there?" a voice said from the outside of the door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"Jake" he said.

I opened the door and saw him upset or angry it was hard I couldn't tell his facial expression.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I heard what happened yesterday, are you ok?" he asked looking at my arm. He sighed and hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry, I been a huge jerk lately" he said.

"No you haven't, I'm the one who shot you with an arrow and yelled at my dad" I said.

"Well I guess we both have been" he smiled. "Are you hungry, do you want to go hunt?" he asked.

"No I'm fine, but you should eat" I smiled. He smiled and kissed me, he went downstairs quickly after I closed the door.

I heard a yawn, a loud one too, I looked behind me and Seth was stretching. "Finally you woke up" I smiled.

"Well I had a good sleep" he chuckled.

"Well hurry up and put your shirt back on" I laughed looking at the shirt in his pocket.

"Don't you guess ever wear shirts?" I added.

"Yea we do but it's better off, you get used to it" he smiled putting his shirt on.

"So do you want to do something today?" I asked him.

"Sure, I haven't even spent time with you yet" he smiled.

"Ok come on lets go" I grabbed his hand walking downstairs.

I saw the table that I fell into fixed and new vases on it, Jasper and Alice are with Esme in the kitchen, Emmet and Rosalie on the couch glaring at me, Mom and Edward were next to Carlisle on the table, and Jake eating as always.

I just ignored everyone staring at me and walked to the door with Seth.

"Nessie, wait." Emmet said standing up.

"What" I said looking at the door.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

I didn't even say anything, as all the pain and memories started to come back, I just opened the door and went outside with Seth slamming the door behind, as Seth phased and we ran into the forest.

As we ran through trees in the wet moist, I guess it was raining; we passed the beach and Billy's place. And then I stopped, Seth stopped in a halt when I did and he phased back.

"What Ness?" he asked.

"I thought I heard something" I said looking into the bushes.

"Well whatever it is it's probably-"he stopped, we heard the bushes moving. I got closer to it and a man came out he had black hair and was very pale with a woman next to him with the same dark hair as well, with two other woman but this time blonde, Denali.

"Hello Renesmee" Eleazar smiled.

"Hey, good to see you guys" I smiled at them.

"How have you been?" Tanya asked.

"I'm good" I said holding Seth close to me, he wasn't comfortable around other vampires.

"So who's your friend" Kate smirked.

"This is Seth, Jake's friend" I smiled at Seth.

"Please to meet you" Carmen smiled.

"You to" Seth grinned. "I have to go Ness" he whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek while walking back in the other direction.

"Well we have to go" Elezear smiled.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Well we are going to visit the Egyptian coven" Carmen smiled.

"Oh well, can you tell them I said hi" I smiled. They all smiled and nodded; they hugged me and ran off.

"Ok you can pretend you didn't leave Seth, their already gone" I smiled.

"Ok good, I just don't like other new vampires, they creep me out" he shivered coming back from the direction he came from.

"Well what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I think I want to spend time with the pack" I smiled.

"Ok, let's go" he grabbed my arm and we ran back to Billy's.

We got to the house and went inside, Paul was at the TV, Quill and Claire were playing with rocks, Jarred, Sam and Leah were talking in another room, and Embry was sleeping on the couch.

"Wow you guys are so lazy" I laughed and they all got up hugging me.

"Hey Nessie!" they all said, including the little girl, Claire.

"Hey guys, how you been?" I asked.

"Better and a little worse" Embry smiled.

"Well how worse?" I asked.

"Well you shot an arrow to Jake" Paul laughed.

"Yeah that was an accident" I smirked.

"We know, but it was kind of funny and scary" Quill shivered.

"Well anyway what bring you here besides Seth?" Jarred asked me.

"Well I wanted to see if I can hang out with you guys, I kind of got in trouble with my family." I explained.

"Oh well we are free to hang out" Paul smirked.

"Yeah we can go to the beach!" Seth smiled.

"Yeah come on lets go" Quill smiled picking Claire up from the ground onto his shoulders, it was nice to see Quill happy.

They all phased when we got outside and were in a ready position, so I guess they were racing because they were all looking at me to get in a position to. We started to run through the woods and I was running faster than all of them of course but then Seth and Paul catched up. We were neck and neck until someone passed us when we go to the beach, I thought it was Embry or Jarred but no, it was Jake. They all phased back into a human.

"I guess I win" Jake smirked.

"Yea well you weren't in it so I win!" Paul laughed.

"No I did!" Seth whined. They started to argue who won, it was funny at first until it got intense and Jake had to break it up.

"So what are we going to do since we are here?" Jake asked.

"Let's swim" Seth smiled, taking his shirt off.

"Are you crazy isn't the water freezing?" Quill shivered.

"Chicken" Seth smiled.

"Well I'm going to take Claire to play in the sand" he said walking away.

"Well I guess he won't be joining us" Jake smiled.

Everyone started to take their shirts off, and for once Quill was right the water was freezing, it was colder than me, and I even shivered.

"Are you going in?" Jake asked kissing my neck.

"Are you crazy it's like Zero degrees or negative in there!" I said.

"Plus I don't have a swimsuit" I smiled.

"You don't need one, just take your shirt and shorts off" he smiled.

"I'll pass" I smirked.

Everyone else had already went in the water, they were like maniac's, Jake even try to take my shirt off and push me into the water, but I wouldn't budge, instead he always fell when he tried to push me.

"Come on just get in" he pouted.

"No Jake!" I said.

"Please?" he asked.

"I said-"then someone picked me up and started running into the water dropping me in it.

"Seth, Paul!" I screamed while they just laughed.

"God I hate you guys" I sighed.

"You know you love us" Seth smirked, high fiving Paul.

"See it isn't that bad" Jake said holding onto me.

"Yes it is I have cloths on!" I whined.

"Well we have towels" Jake laughed.

"Very funny" I rolled my eyes, I got out of the water, all of my clothes and me were soaking wet. I had to take my shirt and shorts off to wrap myself in the towel. Then I heard whistles.

"Aw aren't you cute" Paul hollered, they all came out of the water and got their towels.

"Yeah I'm going to be even cuter when I punch you" I smiled.

"Yeah, do that and ill tackle you" Paul smiled.

We sat around in a circle with a fire in the middle, we talking about everything, even our legends, which were interesting, until we started to play truth or dare.

"Nessie truth or dare" Paul asked.

"Truth" I said.

"Did you have a crush on someone else before you knew Jake had imprinted on you?" He asked, and everyone was laughing.

"Yes I had a crush on Jake" I smiled.

"Aw aren't you sweet" Jake kissed my nose.

"Ok, Seth truth or dare?" Embry asked.

"Truth" he said.

"Who do you like?" Embry smiled, we all smirked at him waiting for a response.

"I change to dare" Seth grinned.

"Ok I dare you to tell me who you like" Embry laughed.

"Man Embry you're a pain." He grumbled.

"Come on say it!" Jake hollered.

Seth looked up at me and grinned, I just smiled while he whispered to himself.

"Uh we didn't catch that" Paul chuckled.

"Nessie" He whispered.

We all stood in shock while everyone stared at me and Seth, I was mostly in shock, and I looked at Jake hoping he won't kill Seth or anything, but he just gasped at the response as I did. Minute's passed; Seth got up and walked away toward the forest.

"Wow, awkward" Jarred laughed.

"Shut up Jarred!" I said getting up following Seth.

I tried catching up with Seth but he was fast, he phased and ran even more faster into the trees, I ran as fast as I could catching up and stopping in front of him, while he stopped in a halt. He looked depressed, sad like he wanted to regret everything in the whole world; I hugged Seth tightly in my arms by his warmth of his skin. He hugged me tighter than I did, I always knew Seth had a thing for me, but he was a brother to me. I love Seth and Jake as well as my family forever.

"Why did you run, that only makes it worse" I whispered.

"I'm really sorry Ness, I mean it's just a crush" he said.

"I guess its ok, but you should have told me" I said.

"Yeah I'm sorry I really am." He begged.

"Can you stop saying that it's ok" I stroked his cheek.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No because you are like a brother to me" I smiled.

"Oh I thought you were going to kill me like Embry when he imprinted on you" he chuckled.

"Yeah I only got mad at him because he kissed me" I smiled.

"Oh" he smiled.

"Come on lets go to my house" I said grabbing his hand.

"But what about the others?" he asked.

"Jake will meet us there, but I really don't want to deal with the rest of the mutts" I smirked.

"Hey!" he laughed.

We got to the house fast, as always barley anyone was there again only Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice were there, then I forgot everyone was still mad at me. Jake came after a few minutes, we all sat on the couch talking about the little incident that happened, Jake understood but was about to kill him, so everything was fine except for one thing.

Me, I was still dealing with the fact my Coven hates my guts, except for Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper, they got my back in case Emmett wants to strangle me or if Dad wants to murder me.

"Nessie may I have a word with you?" Carlisle asked, sitting on the table with Esme and Jasper across from him.

I walked over to the table and sat next to Carlisle, they all just looked at me with blank faces, but Jasper looked like I was a meal or a target to hit.

"What do you need?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well I talked to Edward and he think it be better if you kept a little distance away from Jake" he grinned.

"What!" I said.

"Ness, you did something bad to Emmett and your dad did something horrible to you, and we talked to him about it but it's something we need to do" Esme said.

"But Emmett is fine!" I said. "He looks so much better now, why am I getting punished for something that had to be done!" I yelled.

"So you want Emmet dead?" Jasper asked.

"No, but at least I want him to stop talking bad about everyone I love." I said, then Jake came over holding my stomach and Seth was next to me patting my knee.

"Ness I know you hate that but-"I stopped Carlisle there, I understood everything this wasn't about Dad or Emmet or Jake, it was about me it always has been.

"He wants me gone" I whispered.

"Don't be silly Ness he loves you" Esme said.

"Esme, he wanted me gone since I was born!" I screamed.

"It's because he didn't knew what you were, it was impossible for a half child like you are" Jasper said.

"Did he want to kill me?" I groaned.

There was no response, not any of them answered; of course they wouldn't because he did want me gone. I got up from the chair and went upstairs; I started to pack everything into a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" Seth asked

"I'm leaving" I said putting clothes in the suitcase, I was going really fast cause I was done in minute's.

"Then I'm coming with you" Jake said coming in the room closing the suitcase.

"Jake you have a family here." I said.

"It wasn't your decision Ness, I'm going with you anyway I have to, your my wife" he smiled and put his lips into mine.

"I'm coming too" Seth said.

"No Seth you have to stay here or Leah will kill me" Jake said.

"Actually Leah isn't my mom or anything, she is my sister but I'm an adult already and I don't need anyone's permission" he smiled.

"Fine, but if Leah comes after me I'm going to kill you." Jake grinned.

A while Jake and Seth went to their house to get their stuff they needed, while I had to deal with my own family. I grabbed my suitcase and went downstairs. The problem was my whole family was there now, they all looked at me worried or in depression.

"So you're leaving?" Rosalie asked. I just nodded and sighed.

"You are not leaving this house" Dad grumbled.

"Technically I'm old enough to make that decision." I said.

"Technically were your parents." Mom said.

"Really, you haven't been parents sine you wanted me dead in the first place!" I said.

"Nessie we didn't know what you were" Emmett said.

"And what if I was a monster, you would still kill me!" I said Alice and Jasper came over to hug me.

"I'm going to miss you" she whispered. I couldn't say a word I was heartbroken I felt like going on my knees and begging for forgiveness but for what? So they can argue again about me.

"I never thought I make this choice but you're the problem I am doing it dad" I said. Carlisle and Esme hugged me tight with Rosalie after them.

"So this is it?" he asked with agony in his eyes.

"Yes." I said.

I walked out the door feeling as if I were going to cry in pain, but I didn't want them to think they were right and I was nothing but a coward, and I needed them. I put the suitcase in my car and got in it, driving to Billy's.

When I got there everyone was at the front door, Jake and Seth put their suitcases in the car while they said their goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Paul said hugging them, soon it turned into a group hug, I felt sad letting them leave their own family behind for only my safety.

"Come on Ness, group hug!" Embry smiled, I smiled and hugged them, and we did that for minutes only it felt like hours.

"Be safe and make good choices!" Quill laughed.

"Yeah keep an eye out for the little girls Ness" Jarred laughed.

"Will do" I smiled.

We got into the car, everyone waved at us while I started to drive into the streets.

"So exactly where are we going?" Seth asked from the back seat.

"Well, Eleazar said we can stay at his place he has Two room's available for us and he's just happy to see me." I said.

"Uh who is that?" Jake asked.

"Denali coven" I said.

"Aw man we left to get away from vampires but instead we are going to meet others!" Seth whined.

"Shut up Seth" I and Jake laughed.

It was going to be a really long ride, the Denali coven lived in Alaska but it should only take like a couple of hours, but by then Seth was whining and blabbing every time sometimes we just want to put tape in his mouth to make him shut up for a minute, but always Jake was asleep, always snoring which made it funny.

Hours had passed and we arrived in Alaska, it was beautiful, big houses, Snow everywhere, and tall pine trees. But the Denali's lived up in the Snow Mountains, their house was big and amazing it was like a cabin but larger and better, it had an elegant difference to it.

"Ok were here!" I said shaking Jake to get up.

"Finally, you need to drive faster next time Ness!" Seth said with excitement.

"Yeah but you're the one getting all the suitcases." I smiled.

"What!" Seth gasped.

"I'm joking Seth" I laughed while he sighed.

"Is that the Denali?" Seth asked looking out the window.

I looked behind me while a tall man with a beautiful woman next to him: Eleazar and Carmen, then next to them were Tanya and Kate, with Garret next to Kate.

I got out of the car with Jake and Seth, Jake got the suitcases while Seth got his, I walked over to them and they all hugged me, at first I couldn't breathe then I felt a shock in me.

"Ow!" I said.

"Sorry Ness" Kate said.

"It's good to see you Ness" Eleazar said.

"Yeah thanks for letting us stay here" I smiled.

"It's no problem, Family is Family" Carmen smiled.

"Since when did Garret join you guys" I asked in curiosity.

"Since I fell in love with a special someone" he smiled looking at Kate.

"Now he tells me" Kate smiled.

"So where is your husband?" Tanya asked.

"You called?" Jake smirked.

"Good to see you Jacob" Eleazar said shaking his hand.

"Yeah you to" Jake said.

"Who is the kid?" Garret asked.

"I'm not a kid" Seth groaned while we all laughed.

"This is Seth my friend and Jake's family member" I said.

"Nice to meet you" Carmen smiled.

"You to" Seth grinned.

"He's not used to new vampires around, he especially doesn't like Vladimir and Stephan" I said smiling.

"Oh yeah Dracula one and Dracula two" Jake smirked. We all laughed.

"Yes they are really creepy" Tanya smirked.

"Tell me about it" Seth smiled.

"Well we should head on inside and show you you're rooms." Carmen smiled.

We went inside the house and it was really elegant, the walls were bright colors and the furniture was modern.

"Your room is down the hall into the left and Seth's room is across yours." Eleazar explained.

I and Jake went into our room, the bed was Blue and white with silk on it, the window was big with a long white curtain hanging on it. It was beautiful; there was a small couch in front of the bed and a fireplace on the wall.

"Wow they got good taste" Jake smiled.

"Wow this is so cool!" Seth said from his room.

We went to Seth's room and it was similar to ours but only the bed was brown and the walls were brighter, it almost looked like the room in my island.

"Do you like it?" Eleazar asked with Carmen next to him.

"We love it" I hugged them both.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you want, plus its better we can hang out with our cousin" Carmen smiled.

"Well we should let the mutt's go to sleep, it's going to be almost midnight" Garret said.

"Oh yeah I forgot the time is more later here." I said.

"Well good night guys" Seth said.

I hugged Seth and he feel onto the bed sleeping in seconds. Me and Jake went back into our room and sat on the bed.

"Well I'm tired" he yawned.

"Aw you aren't going to spend time with me?" I asked him.

"It's like midnight, what do you want to do Ness?" he asked.

I kissed him softly as he picked me up and put me against the wall, we couldn't even break the kiss, and we were in a trance that cannot be broken between us, we were on the floor by then, our cloths were already off, passion and lust was filled in us.

"I love you Ness, I don't know what I be without you." Jake smiled.

"I don't know what I become if I wasn't with you" I said, we continued to kiss again where we left off before.

Jake was sleeping on the bed now and I was watching him, smiling at him, I got up and changed into Shorts and a long-sleeved shirt with boots on. I walked out the door quietly closing it behind me.

"Had a fun night?" Garret laughed, he reminded me so much of Emmett.

"Did you?" I smiled.

"Yes." He chuckled.

"How is Jake?" Carmen asked.

"He's fine, he is just sleeping" I said.

"Good for him" she smiled.

"Yeah must have been a long day for them" Eleazar said.

"Actually it was a very intense day" I sighed.

"Oh yeah I heard about you and your family" he said.

"Yeah they all hate me" I said.

"Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Esme don't" he said.

"Yeah but it's hard when the other half does" I said.

"Well I'm sure it will all be fine" Tanya smiled.

"Anyway congrats you're a full vampire now" Garret smiled.

"Yeah I hate that part" I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I was pregnant, with Jake's baby" I said.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Nessie" Kate said.

"Yes that's very sad to lose something big like that" Eleazar said.

"I'm fine, I guess it wasn't meant to be" I sighed.

"You would have been a great mother" Carmen smiled, hugging my neck.

"Thanks Carmen" I smiled.

Hours past and the sun was about to rise up, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, and Kate went hunting in the border of Canada, I always wonder why most of the vampires do that.

I was all alone at the house with only Garret. Well Jake and Seth were still sleeping, and I didn't want to bother them at all.

"So" Garret said.

"So, how have you been?" I asked him.

"Great, I even want to tell you something." He said.

"What?" I asked.

He pulled out a small box from his pocket, and I gasped.

"I'm going to ask her" he smiled.

"Wow that's amazing" I smiled "I'm sure she will say yes" I said.

"Yeah well let's hope she is." He said

"When are you going to ask her?" I asked.

"Soon" he smiled.

"Wow the sun is so bright!" Seth groaned.

"Good morning mutt" Garret laughed.

"Morning Dracula three" he smiled. "Morning Ness" he added, he kissed my head.

"Someone has a crush on my new cousin" Garret chuckled.

"Yeah whatever" Seth smiled and winked.

"Yeah well, I have to check on Jake" I said.

"Yeah wake him up already, he is so lazy!" Seth said.

"Compared to you and me I don't think so" I laughed. I went into our room, Jake was still sleeping, I was about to walk out of the door.

"Ness" Jake whined.

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you up" I smiled.

"Well you did" he smirked.

I walked over to him and kissed his soft warm lips. "Okay then get up" I smiled.

"Fine, is Seth up yet?" he asked.

"Yeah he's in the living room with Garret, the rest went hunting" I said.

"Ok well I have to change" he said getting a long sleeve shirt and shorts as always.

I walked out of the room and went back into the living room, Garret and Seth were playing a game, and then Jake came out.

"Morning guys" Jake smiled.

"Morning" they both said, keeping their eyes locked onto the game.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"Me" Garret smiled.

"Not anymore, ha I beat you!" Seth jumped in excitement.

"Well you got lucky" Garret chuckled.

"No I'm just that damn good" Seth laughed.

"Yeah, well let's see who's better in a race" Garret smiled.

"You are so on" Seth smirked.

We all went outside in the cold snow; Jake was hugging me the entire time, while Seth and Garret were getting ready to race. The sun was beaming in my face; I was starting to sparkle around my body and Garrets.

"Wow you look like diamonds" Jake smiled.

"You smell like a wet dog" I smiled.

"Well good to know you love me" he grinned.

"Aw I do" I kissed his cheek.

"Good to know" he smiled.

We watched at the moment Garret and Seth were marking their ground, Garret counted and they soon ran off into the tall forest filled with snow. I could hear the heartbeat of Seth's and the hard footsteps of Garret's. Soon enough I couldn't hear anything only the sound of animals nearby, then I realized I hadn't hunt in a week again, great more red eyes around the house. I looked up at Jake; he was looking towards him searching for something in the distance, then looked down and smiled at me.

Then we heard a sound coming back, but then I heard more sounds, I heard a group of people coming, I thought it was the Denali coming back from their hunt but it wasn't, it was guests.

"Hey Nessie" Alice smiled at me.

"Alice?" I asked her.

"Yup" she smiled showing her bright teeth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking at her, Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett.

"Well we can't visit our Niece?" Jasper asked smiling.

"I only been gone for a day, and you already miss me?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well we can always come back in a couple months" Emmett smirked, while they all started to walk back into the snow.

I quickly ran to all of them, hugging them in my arms. "No, don't leave" I said. They all just hugged me tight.

Then we heard rustling in the forest while a male came back running. It was Garret, he was smiling as Seth started coming after him, Seth was panting and sweating, and he soon collapsed to the ground.

"God I hate vampires" Seth groaned.

Jake helped Seth up; Garret also helped him up, while Denali came back in minutes. We were all inside already. Carlisle was talking to Eleazar and Carmen. Tanya and Kate were with Alice.

And I was with Jasper, Jake, Seth, Emmet and Garret. We were all sitting on the couch, Seth and Garret were arguing but in a friendly way, Jasper was talking to Jake about how his family is and if they are safe, and Emmett was watching TV as always.

"Well I guess I'm going to go hunt by myself" I said getting up.

"Want me to come with you?" Seth asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah I always wanted to see you hunt." he smiled.

"I think I should come too just in case." Jasper said.

"Me to" Jake smiled.

"Not me" Emmett smirked.

"Ok guys I'm going to be fine so, Jake you can stay here and Seth you too" I said.

"Fine" they both grumbled and sat on the couch again.

I walked out with Jasper walking into the dark snow. Jasper went ahead of me, I guess he had to hunt too, I watched as deer pass by one another, I was filled with thirst, the heartbeat of the animal, and I was its prey. I was about to attack it until something pushed me out of the way into a boulder.

"Ow, Jasper what's-"I looked up it wasn't him, it wasn't anyone, it was Charlie.

"Grandpa?" I asked in shock.

He didn't answer, he looked at me forcefully, and I thought he was dead until I took a good look at him, his eyes, they were red.

"No." I gasped.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, after all I don't play with my food" he smiled and hissed at me.

"No, Grandpa it's me Nessie!" I said.

He smiled and grabbed me shoulders, I struggled to get free but then he grabbed my arms, and then my head. I heard my neck making a shatter sound that became low then high. I struggled more but then I felt something about to break. I thought this was it for me, the end of me forever, until I fell on the ground into a tree, and I realized I was alive, but I took a glance at Charlie, who was fighting with Jasper.

"Jasper!" I shouted.

He looked at me quickly, while he realized what I was talking about, Charlie had him by the neck already. I lunged toward Charlie in anger. But then something snatched him out of my hand, Seth.

Seth was biting Charlie's arm, but then Charlie threw him on the wall witch made his bones crack, Seth screamed in pain. I was heartbroken, I ran over to him quickly. Then Carlisle, Emmet, Alice and Jake came over, Jake was helping me with Seth while Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and jasper ripped Charlie apart.

I looked at Charlie's body, then I glanced back at Seth, he was picken up by Jake, we all ran back in the house. Jake put Seth in his room while Carlisle walking after them.

Jasper and I looked at each other in shock; we were there like ghosts.

"Are you guy's okay?" Eleazar asked while Carmen tried suspecting us for any broken parts.

"I'm sorry we would have helped but Carlisle said we should stay here" Tanya said.

"Everything is fine we took care of it" Alice grinned.

"Yeah" Jasper said.

I couldn't even speak; no words spoke out for me no matter how much I wanted them to. I just gasped for air while they all looked at me in horror.

"Nessie, your eyes" Kate gasped.

I walked over to a mirror, it happened, the red eyes again; I looked at the unknown person with boneless cheekbones, and pale skin, who was the girl? I didn't even recognize myself.

"Don't worry after a hunt they will be back to golden" Alice smiled.

I didn't really care about my eyes, all that really mattered was Charlie, did he really die; Yes, but a newborn who couldn't control his emotions of meaningless thirst in his system, he wasn't born to be a vegetarian like us of course, he was a killer.

I walked outside into the cold weather, I sat on a flat surface of the porch, the stars were lighting up the dark sky, everything around me looked so bright and yet so clear in its memory, every meaningless past I had, every tension rose up from my heart, every fight, every choice; Choice was the main thing I ever had, and I had to pick between it, fighting it's every course, every obstacle I face I just keep getting stronger. As soon I heard the door open, letting the wedges of it make a patriotic sound.

"How's Seth?" I asked Jake without looking at him directly face to face.

"He'll be fine, but why are you out here?" he asked, he sat down next to me, rocking me back and forth with his warm hands, at first I shivered from the heat.

"I was just thinking that's all" I said.

"About what?" he asked, he looked at me and stroked my cheek.

"Everything in the whole world" I frowned.

"What are you mainly thinking about?" he asked.

I just sighed, in depression I couldn't tell him how I really felt but I couldn't keep secrets from his either, I couldn't lie to him, he was the main thing in my life that keeps me going, that keeps my heartbeat moving.

"Am I a monster?" I asked him.

"Why would you say that Ness?" he said.

"Just answer the question" I said sharply.

"No, Ness why would you think that, you are an amazing person in my world, in my entire life I would spend it with you, you are my life Ness, you are beautiful." He kissed my cheek, leaving the burn of his lips on it.

"Thanks, I'm going to check on Seth" I got up and went directly into the living room.

"Nessie you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" I tried smiling at him.

I walked across the hall into Seth's room, He was lying on the bed with bandages wrapped on his stomach, he was sweating, and his whole face was burning red, his heartbeat sounded abnormal at first but then slowed as soon as he saw me. I walked over to him, and sat next to him, he smiled wryly at me touching my hand; I felt like crying, Seth saved me but injured himself.

"You look in pain" I groaned.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine though" he smiled.

"Why did you save me?" I asked him.

"What kind of question is that?" he grinned.

"Why did you risk your own life for me, I mean I'm just stone, cold heartless stone." I choked.

"Nessie you are not heartless, your heart is pure with love for everyone who is around you, your beautiful, and an amazing person, even for a vampire you are always there for a person, sure your stone but you are hard as stone and strong like one but no one can be like you, you are original and have a heart like any other person would, but your heart is special, which makes you special" He smiled.

"Wow thanks Seth, that means a lot" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Nessie, we are leaving now" Carlisle said opening the door.

"Already?" I asked him.

"Yes, but we will visit often and you should come and visit soon" He smiled.

"Yeah after all you're a Cullen" Jasper smiled.

"And no Cullen is left behind" Emmett chuckled from the living room.

"Yeah well, I might think about it" I smiled and hugged Jasper and Carlisle while I went in the living room to say goodbye to Alice and Emmett.

"Good to have you visit" Eleazar smiled.

"Always a pleasure Eleazar" Carlisle chuckled.

"Carlisle, can you tell everyone else ill see them soon?" I asked him.

"Sure thing Ness" Carlisle hugged me tight.

They left after a couple goodbyes; everything was quiet around the house nothing new there. Sometimes insolence feels good, like everything around you doesn't matter, it only happens in someone's eyes. A couple months past, everything was quiet, my eyes were still red and I didn't bother, but of course Jake did, I spended a lot of time with my cousins, and I tried to catch up on them.

"I'm going to bed Ness" Jake smiled, as he got up from the dining table, yawning.

"Goodnight Jake" I smiled at him. He gave me a kiss on the head as he walked away into the dark hallway.

"Nessie may I talk to you?" Carmen smiled.

"Yeah, go ahead" I said.

"Do you miss them?" she asked.

"My family, yes." I sighed in depression bringing all the painful memories back into my mind I tried to shiver them off.

"Then what is going on?" she asked.

"A lot of fighting over me, and a lot of fighting over me and Jake" I said.

"Well you know I talked to Carlisle, and your parents and everyone else miss you." She said.

"I know they do, I feel heartbroken that I have to stay here just to get some time off of everything in the world instead of with them" I said.

"Well we are going to visit them, tomorrow" she smiled.

"Really?" I asked getting excited.

"Yes and you might think of wanting to move back" she smiled.

"Yeah I guess so, I really want to spend time with you guys but then I miss my own family." I shrugged.

"Don't worry we always pop around everywhere so we'll see you again" she smiled.

"Thanks Carmen" I said.

I went to my room and started to pack everything again, I only stayed here for, a couple months but was I already in depression that I need my real family, of course this is my family too or part of it. But choices go through my head, and then I realized I was done packing. I went across the hall into Seth's room, he was sleeping. I grabbed his suitcase from the closet and started putting his clothes in it as fast as I could, which only took minutes. I put the suitcase next to the bed ready for tomorrow.

"Nessie is that you?" Seth whispered.

"Yeah it's me" I smiled as I sat next to him.

"Hey beautiful" he chuckled.

"Hey Stinky" he laughed when I murmured it into a breath.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just thought I see you" I smiled.

"Well thanks, I think I'll be fine in a couple hours" he said.

"But why is it taking so long for it to heal?" I asked.

"Well probably because I broke more bones than any other human would or wolf" he smiled

"But I'll be ok" he added.

"I hope so." I murmured under my breath. Seth still had the bandages on him, he was still in a lot of pain but he always made and excuse that it doesn't hurt even though he squints every time someone touches him.

"Hey it's not your fault ok?" he smiled and grabbed my arms.

"Then why does it feel like it?" I asked.

"Nessie it's not your fault, please stop saying it" he pleaded.

"Fine, Goodnight" I said as I got to the door.

"Goodnight" he whispered as he fell asleep again.

I walked out of the room closing it behind me; I went into my room and sat next to Jake. He was sleeping and murmuring in it .I stroked his warm cheek as his eyes started to open. His beautiful brown eyes shined at me.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you up" I whispered.

"It's alright" he smiled.

He put his head on my lap and I swiftly put my fingers into his hair. He was smiling the whole time with his cheeky grin, I never felt alive when I saw Jake, he made everything feel more eccentric, more powerful, and I felt love for the mutt. I will always love him, we have forever.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.

"You're so beautiful" he said as I remember Seth mention that.

I smiled at him and started to laugh a little. He looked at me in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I love you" I smiled.

"I love you to" he grinned and kissed me, he sat in front of me but on his knees, kissing my lips in passion filled with love, we soon ended up in each other's arms, Jake was breathing heavy in my ear, he soon began to shiver, my skin was freezing of course.

"I'm going to take a shower" I said wrapping myself in the covers.

"Ok I have to change anyway.'' Jake smiled.

I went in the bathroom uncovering myself, I turned the water on, and it was cold which I get used to it, I stood in the shower putting my head on the hard surface, everything started to ran through my mind again especially, Charlie. I was still in shock of my own grandpa, killed by my family, and I was happy he was dead, which made me even more disappointed. I let tears fall.

[Jacob]

I changed quickly; I wore shorts and a black plain shirt with sandals as always. I walked in the living room as I saw everyone grabbing some of their objects.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked them.

"The Cullen's and you're coming too" Eleazar chuckled.

"Oh" I said, I never thought of going back to forks, at least not now, everything felt perfect here.

"Where's Nessie?" Seth asked, coming out of his room.

"She's taking a shower" I said.

"Ok well she better hurry we don't want to leave her behind." Kate said.

"Ok I'll go check on her." I assured.

I went into the room again, Nessie was on the ground covering her knees, she looked like she was crying, and she was, she let tears fall onto her lap. I went over to her as I crouched down; I looked at her for a moment with those creepy eyes, and put my hand on her knees.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head and slowly got up, as she walked out of the door. I followed after her but she was gone, nowhere to be seen, I got worried as soon as I thought she left or was in danger, I thought I made her angry or if I did something.

"Have you seen Ness?" I asked the tall pale manly vampire.

"No, she isn't in her room?" he asked.

"She was but she got up and left, I thought you saw her pass by" I said in frustration.

"Well, she probably knows what she's doing and I don't think she wants to be bothered" Tanya said.

"Well she's my wife and it's my concern!" I shouted.

"Jake calm down, we'll find her" Seth said holding my grip.

I just sighed as Seth apologized to them, I walked outside, I didn't want to lose Ness again, and last time I did it almost got her killed. Seth came outside looking at me with an explanation.

"Seth What if she's hurt" I whispered.

He didn't speak at all, he was looking ahead of him, and he looked like he was concentrating on something. He started to walk away, as I looked at him with confusion.

"I found her trail!" Seth said as he phased and ran off.

I phased and ran after him, passing through the tall most of trees filled with white snow. Everything was bright, beautiful; I saw a couple of broken branches on the ground and a couple of trees in bad shape, she was here. Seth kept running faster than me, soon we weren't in Alaska anymore, we were in Forks again. Seth was now in the woods, everything dark and hollow. He kept running passing Billy's house and the beach, as we got to the Cullen's.

"Her trailed stop here" Seth said as he was in front of their door.

"So knock on the door Seth" I said.

He didn't have to of course; Esme opened the door while we came in. everything was silent, we walked into the living room, Edward was standing over Bella protectively, Emmett hovered over Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were in the kitchen talking about something. But there was no Renesmee.

"Where's Ness?" I asked the bloodsucker.

"She's up in her room" Edward growled.

I walked up the stairs into Nessie's room; she sat on the bed crouching down at the floor. I sat in back of her rocking her back and forth. She seemed to shake every time I touch her; she shook me off as she walked downstairs. I wanted to help, but I wanted to know with what. I walked downstairs; Nessie was hugging Edward while Bella smiled.

Bella walked over me and grabbed my hand walking outside with her.

"What?" I asked her.

"I know you love Ness, but can you visit your family for a couple days or stay there, Ness really wants to be with her own family, her and Edward just made up" she smiled.

"I guess." I sighed.

"Thanks Jake, You're the best" she smiled and kissed my cheek.

She went back inside the house; I saw the whole family hugging each other's arms, especially Nessie's. I heard the Denali coven come through the forest and into the house with Ness and my suitcases. I looked over the garage door, my bike was fixed. With apolitically note, from Edward. I got on my bike and drove off; it felt like it was the same as always. I drove faster than usual, as I got to Billy's house. Everyone was outside like they were waiting for me.

"Welcome back Jake" Quill said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, good to have you back" Paul hollered.

"Well not really" Leah grumbled under her breath, as I ignored it.

They all suddenly charged at me, bear hugging me tightly. They all laughed except for me, I wasn't breathing at all. We all went inside the house; everything looked the same as I had left. Paul's potato chips were still on the couch, and Claire was playing with Quill as usual.

"Well as you can see nothing has changed" Embry barked out laughing.

"Well, I see that" I chuckled.

"We should all hang out or something" Quill said with a grin. Something tells me he wants to get out of the house, like he hasn't been out since I left.

"Well where?" I asked.

"The beach, forest, I don't know." Paul smiled but shrugged.

"As long as Nessie comes, we all miss her" Jarred smiled.

"Well, I don't think she will be coming, she hasn't been herself lately" I said.

"Well at least try" Paul smirked.

"Well, she really wants to be with her family guys" I assured them.

"Well that's sucks" Paul shrugged.

"Yeah really sucks" Quill smirked. We all ignored his little joke and talked for a while before we headed to the Cullen's.

"So Charlie is dead now?" Quill gasped in horror.

"Yeah, he was one of them, but worse" I sighed at the memories.

"So, everything is normal now?" Seth asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, with confusion.

"I mean no more attacks on anyone, everyone is safe now?" he asked with fear in his eyes.

"I don't know about that" Paul smirked.

"I think it's only the beginning" I grinned.

After a while we ran to the Cullen's house, it felt good to feel the fresh breeze in your face, the cold in your skin. Everything was quiet and all you heard were our footsteps hardening in the ground. The rustlings in the bushes was us of course but, from our swiftly fur touching it. Gliding through the wide open space, as soon as we got to the Cullen's house, everything was bright in the house, or at least you can see it through the window.

"Hey guys" Bella grinned when she swiftly glided her eyes at us, until she spotted me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, mostly looking at me.

"We're here to see Ness, well we miss her" Embry smiled at her.

"Well she's out hunting with Edward" she smiled at the fact of saying their names.

"Can we stay or hang out with you until she comes back?" Seth generously asked.

"Uh sure," she said moving out of the door frame, while everyone went inside until she stopped me, grabbing my arm.

"I told you to keep distance" she growled.

"Bell's she is my wife, I can't stop thinking about her, or at least I can't stop the others from seeing her." I explained while she looked at me in hatred.

"I'm not going to forgive you for this" she whispered.

I smiled, she was always a bad actor, even when she was human, she can't keep me away no matter what she did, and Bella and Ness always need me to be with either one of them no matter what situation. I grabbed Bella into a strong hug, holding her tight, as I heard her giggle. I stroked her luscious hair, as she kept hugging my chest, like she couldn't even let me go, as if she would hold me forever, finally.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked, in a low chuckle.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms and sat on the front steps.

"Sorry did I ruin the moment?" I asked smiling.

"Definitely" she grumbled.

I hugged her side and kissed her pale, cold cheek.

"You know you love me Bella" I smiled.

"Yeah I do." She smiled showing her bright teeth.

"Then Why?" I asked her as my tone got colder.

"Why what?" she asked in confusion.

"Why did you choose him?" I asked as she sighed.

"You know that already" she whispered.

"Well tell me again" I said almost shouting.

"Jake, you're my best friend and if I ever had a thing for you, it would be wrong. I love you Jake I really do, but not in that way, at least not now or I was a long time ago but, now I'm happy with Edward and everything that goes on in my life and you're happy with my daughter. This is how it was supposed to be." She explained not making eye contact at me.

I felt really sad but then I memorized her words again as I raised my head up and looked at her in deep shock.

"What do you mean you used to long time ago?" I asked her while she gasped.

"Never mind Jake forget I said that" she said getting up and walking toward the garage.

"Bella!" I said waking in front of her, we were already in the garage by the time I stopped her.

"Jake I used to love you, like madly in love, but that was when Edward left and the day we had our first kiss" she sighed.

"But that was just a kiss" I said.

"Is that how you felt in the kiss?" she asked me.

I started to feel bad; I remember having my first kiss ever and with Bella. My old lover, my true love, or was. Everything started to come back, every feeling, every temptation.

"What did you feel Jake?" she asked again getting closer to me in wary eyes.

"Like nothing mattered in the world, there was only you and I, gravity wasn't holding us to the ground, nothing was. All I thought about was you, and only you in the world, every moment we had, from good to bad. Every feeling we had inside us. It was all because of you, and only you in my heart." I said as she started to cry.

I hugged her again only closer to me and tighter.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her.

"If I had only knew that Jake" she whispered.

I hugged her more; it felt like hours, I just stood there with her in my arms. I put my forehead on hers as we breathed in each other's face, while I tilted my head, as our lips touched again. The surprising part was, no one was stopping us, and she was actually kissing me back.

"Jake I'm sorry I can't" she whispered, running out of breath.

"Me neither" I said. I walked out of the garage and Edward was standing there.

"Edward I'm really sorry" I said hoping I don't end up on the ground or at least in a hospital, with Carlisle next to me as always.

"She loves you." He said sounding really cold and looking at me with dark black eyes.

"She loves you more" I grinned, as he smiled.

"I know" he said, as I watched him go over to Bella and kiss her with passion.

I was in shock at all the moments, I went inside and Ness was at the doorway, looking at me in shock.

"Ness, I'm sorry" I said. "If you don't want to be with me than, I'm ok with it, I don't want to hurt you anymore" I added with teary eyes, as she hugged me in her arms.

"I understand but you will never leave me Jacob Black" she said whispering, as I smiled wryly.

"I'm really sorry Ness" I said still apologizing.

"It's ok, I can understand at the way Embry kissed me and all the pain you must have gone through" she said.

"Yes but he kissed you, and-".she just cut me off and put her lips into mine, making every tension come to us. well it's a good way of making me to shut up.

"Aw, so are we a happy family now?" Emmett asked with a huge grin on his face.

"I guess so" Edward said coming in the room with Bella, as Ness and Bella hugged each other's arms.

"So, can we at least hang out with my niece?" Emmett and Jasper asked.

"Yeah you can" Nessie smiled, as she hugged them both.

Everything felt perfect, or at least for now, everything in this room was all I wanted, well except for being a bloodsucker. Nessie was happy as always, and we hope there weren't any more people to kill in our lives' or theirs. I was happy how everything turned out to be, I want to spend the rest of my eternity with her, the rest of my soul, the rest of my life with Ness. Forever is not the ending, it's only the beginning. But what wondered me the most was the Volturi, or whatever they were called, were they alright with us, is there peace or what. Or will they come again as they promised.

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Ness and Rosalie all went out to hunt, Ness could use a hunt or two since her eyes were still bright red, creeps the hell out of everyone, especially Seth.

Carlisle was with Esme in the dining room as always. Seth and I were like the only people talking, or at least we were. Carlisle and Esme just starred at each other nonstop, smiling into their golden eyes. There were only us four at the house, seemed quieter without Emmet. The pack went home right after the Cullen's went to hunt.

"Seth when are you leaving?" I groaned.

"Never" he chuckled and gasped.

"Well, Leah is going to kill me, because you haven't seen her" I said.

"Oh well" he whispered.

"Do you even like your sister?" I asked him.

"Sometimes, and other times she can be a pain" he groaned putting his hands on his face.

"Tell me about it" I smirked.

"So, you are ok with this?" he asked, as I stood in confusion.

"Ok, with what?" I asked.

"With my crush on Ness" he smiled wryly.

"Well it's just a crush, nothing else right?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah" he said, sounding unsure of what he said.

"Seth is there something I need to know?" I asked clutching my fist.

"Uh no not at all" he said, shaking.

I looked at him, then everyone came back from their hunting trip as Nessie smiled at me and Seth, but Seth looked at her in a different way, like she was the one that mattered, like she was the only girl in the world the one that revolves around him, like he would step in front of her for a bullet, he looked at her and smiled as I gasped.

"You didn't!" I shouted at him standing up on my feet as everyone looked at me.

"Jake, please it's nothing" he said nervously.

"Nothing, you imprinted on Ness!"

I shouted again pointing to Ness, as everyone stared back in forth at us. Jasper and Emmet got closer to us, if we started to pound on each other. Nessie was next to Edward and Bella looking at me in shock, Carlisle and Esme were next to Seth, just in case, While Blondie was smirking. I didn't care if they will rip my head off or hurt me, that point I hated what Seth had done, and what he should think about his last words, before I kill him.

"Tell me you didn't imprint on her?" I asked strictly closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jake, I'm sorry Ness" he said looking at us.

I was filled in anger as I punched the wall next to me, leaving a big round hole in it, everyone gasped, mostly esme because of her perfect white wall. Nessie came over to me and held my arm, comforting me; it felt nice until Seth started to babble again.

"I think I should leave" Seth said, backing away.

"You should" I said with anger in my eyes, as my veins grew tense.

He quickly darted out of the door, phasing into the forest. Nessie held me for a while. While everyone still looking at Ness and me in shock.

"Are you going to fix the wall?" Alice asked smirking.

"I'll fix it" I murmured to the annoying pixie.

"It's fine Jake; we'll fix it, looks like you got a lot on your mind right now" Carlisle Smiled.

"Thanks" I said hugging Ness in my arms.

Everyone got back to their normal schedule, except for Carlisle and Emmet; they were fixing the wall that I broke. Nessie and I were in our room, on the bed holding onto each other's arms. While we listened to the voices downstairs, we could mostly hear Alice, Emmet and Bella talking about something.

"I'm sorry this has been a horrible day for you" Ness sighed.

"Actually this whole day has been my fault" I grinned.

"Well I guess we both have problems" she smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" I stood up from the bed.

"Anything" she grinned.

"If I hadn't imprint on you, would you have still married me and loved me?" I asked her.

"Yes, I didn't really care if you imprinted on me, I would fall in love with you in any way." She smiled.

I smiled as I kissed her stone cheek, we lay on the bed for hours, talking, and staring at each other not losing eye contact.

After a while I darted into a deep sleep holding Ness in my arms, making sure she won't go away from me. Everything went through my mind in pitch black, I was awake but only dreaming on the inside.

I soon discovered a little boy in my dream from the last time, but he changed. His eyes were golden; he was smiling as he stood next to Ness, holding her arms as she kissed his forehead.

The boy then smiled at me showing his bright teeth, though I figured he wasn't a vampire or so I thought. His skin was tan, like mine, his eyes were golden but mixed in with brown; he had seemed normal, but no heartbeat.

Ness put the child down on the ground as he approached me. I picked up the child not knowing what I was doing, but the child was part of me somehow. He smiled and hugged my neck with his cold skin, Ness smiled at me.

I looked at her and the little boy in my arms, the same features, almost the same eyes, the same color hair, the same scent. I soon realized it, I figured every moment in me, as I smiled at the child, who wasn't only a child. He was my son.

"Wake up Jake!" Bella punched my arm, as I opened my eyes.

"Ow!" I shouted holding my arm.

"Well why don't you just break my arm then" I glared at her.

"You're so stubborn! Anyway come downstairs now." She said grabbing my hand.

"Why, what's wrong, are you ok, Is Ness ok?" I asked her the questions.

"Just shut up for a moment please!" she pleaded, as I smiled at her.

"Okay I woke up Jake!" she said leading me into the living room.

"Sort of" I smirked.

"We have a problem" Edward said.

"What now?" I groaned.

"Renee is coming here" Esme said.

"Bella's mom is coming here?" I said.

"Yes" Bella said.

"And, so what is the problem?" I asked.

"She wants to see Bella." Carlisle said.

"So when is it a bad thing to see your own daughter?" I asked.

"Jake you idiot, She is getting suspicious about us, she is closer to knowing our secret!" Rosalie hissed.

"How is she getting suspicious?" I asked ignoring the Blondie's attitude.

"Renee called Bella and she said she sounded sick again, and that Charlie seemed different the past days, and Charlie told Renee to come visit us." Emmett said.

"But didn't you guys kill Charlie?" I asked looking at Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet and Alice.

"Apparently we forgot to burn him and someone managed to put him together again." Carlisle sighed at his own words.

"Are you kidding me, you forgot to burn him, but you can't forget to hunt every day?" I shouted at him.

"Jake it's not their fault, we have a bigger problem now" Ness said.

"I can't see!" Alice shouted at me.

"Get out mutt I need to concentrate!" she said pushing me out the door.

I had forgotten that Alice couldn't see the future with a wolf in any of her distance; I waited outside for a couple of minutes until Alice opened the door for me as I went inside again. They all looked outside; I thought something was there at first until we heard a car door slam, in the street, like a mile away.

"She's almost here" Jasper whispered to himself.

"So what's the plan?" I asked them.

"We lie" Bella said unsure of herself. As everyone almost blurted out laughing, told you she wasn't a good liar.

"Maybe we should just tell her what we are!" Nessie said.

"No, it's too dangerous for us and for them, plus you know what's going to happen Ness" Carlisle looked at her.

"Well I'm sick of this!" she blurted out storming out of the room with Edward following Ness.

"She'll be fine" Emmet smirked a little.

"So how are we going to lie?" I asked.

"Well I don't know but we better think soon and fast" Esme murmured.

"We have to put contacts on" Rosalie said.

"Yes we do." Alice said.

"I'll get them" Jasper said walking out of the room at full speed, while coming back a half second later.

"Ok put them on" Alice handed them to everyone and gave Rosalie extra to give to Edward and Ness.

I looked out the big window showing the whole view of outside, and then I heard an engine that sounded broken, or unrepaired. I walked closely to the door and everyone starred at me. I opened the door for Seth, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him burning every tension again.

He walked past through me almost pushing me to the ground and walking over to the Cullen's as I followed him, their eyes were all dark brown or dark black, but I don't think it will last that long since the golden eyes goes right through the contacts less than an hour, so they had to change it once in a while.

"I saw Renee in her car, she looked pretty pissed off, and was headed here so I figured you guys would be in trouble so I kind of game you some time." Seth said.

"What do you mean gave us sometime Seth?" Bella asked.

"I sort of jammed her car" He said smiling wryly.

"Thank you!" Alice blurted out hugging him.

"Uh sure" Seth said patting her back.

"So now that you put your contacts on, what are we going to tell Renee?" I asked.

"We should at least explain some things but we can't let any secrets get out about us" Carlisle grinned.

"That's a bad idea, she will still probably get suspicious, she is not stupid" I smirked while Bella nudged me.

"Of course she's not, but she's not good at keeping secrets" Bella smiled a little.

"So, what do we tell her, eventually shell find out sooner or later." I said.

"I prefer later" Esme said.

"Well we have to hurry" Seth said shaking fidgety.

"Why, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Nessie is coming with Renee" He said.

"Wait what?" Jasper asked.

"She told her" Seth said.

"Oh my god" Bella gasped.

"Edward!" Bella shouted.

"Yes, love?" he whispered, as he entered the living room.

"You knew Ness was going to tell Renee didn't you?" she asked him in frustration.

"Yes, but I couldn't stop her, I'm sorry" he murmured.

"Edward do you realize what you have caused us? You put the whole family in danger because of your stupid mistake, and now the volturi will come for us all!" Bella shouted again but when she finished she stormed out of the room.

"Edward, it's not your fault" Carlisle grabbed his shoulder.

"No Carlisle it is" He sighed.

He tried to reassure him for a while to make him calm down for once, he just kept pouting like he wanted to kill himself. Bella was outside on a tree branch just looking at the ground, everyone else besides Edward and me were thinking of a way to explain to Renee that it was all a practical joke of what we were, or what they were. We couldn't tell if Ness just told them about the bloodsuckers or about the Quileute as well.

A few moments passed, Ness was almost to the house with Renee, everyone heard their footsteps and Renee's heartbeat of course, Bella was next to me putting her head on my chest while Edward glared at me the whole time. Carlisle and Esme went hunting quickly before they came. Jasper and Emmett were a look out, Alice and Rosalie were just looking in midair, like they were frightened, but Alice was mostly still the whole time on the sofa. Everyone seemed worried, but I knew it will end badly at the end, as always.

"They're here" Carlisle said coming through the back door with Esme by his side.

"Great, more problems" Rosalie rolled her eyes as Emmet holded her waist closely.

"Bella I'm really-"Bella cut him off with a glare as he looked depressed.

"Sorry" Edward murmured.

"No!" Alice shouted as she stood still on the couch with Jasper next to her.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked holding her wrist.

"I don't know" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, I saw something but I didn't see it clearly, it was a warning I'm sure, but of what?" She said.

Jasper was about to talk again until we heard the door crack open, we all stood frozen, only hearing everyone's breath, until Nessie came in with the Brown haired woman with boneless cheekbones and green eyes, Renee.

"Bella" Renee gasped as she hugged her.

"Hi mom" she whispered.

"It's been so long" She said almost in tears.

"Yes it has been" Bella said forcing a smile.

"Is it true, are you a vampire, and is Jacob a giant dog?" She asked the question in fear.

Bella stood still not knowing what to say, she looked at Carlisle and me at the same time fidgeting. She wanted to tell her mom of course, but couldn't risk it. She didn't want to keep secrets from her anymore it was hurting her.

"Yes" she whispered.

"Oh my god" Renee gasped.

"Mom let me explain" Bella said holding her arms.

"Bella you're a monster!" she gasped out loud again.

"Mom, please!" Bella shouted at the words.

"Bella, I can't live like this." Renee said sobbing.

"What happened to your father?" she snapped.

"He's, a vampire too" Bella hesitated before saying the words.

"How dare you turn him into that?" She screamed at her.

"Mom I didn't do it!" Bella snapped at her.

"Renee I know you want answers but we are in great trouble now" Carlisle said stepping in between them.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We can't tell humans about what we are it's again the law" esme said.

Renee flinched at the word 'Human', "I don't give a damn, what did you do to my daughter?" she asked.

"Mom enough with your attitude, I can do whatever I want!" Bella snapped at her.

"Well I'm glad that Esme is your mother, because I wouldn't want a daughter as a monster!" She screamed as Bella froze.

Bella looked like she was going to fall onto her knees and commit suicide, though she didn't but did something worse. Bella looked up in anger and knocked Renee on the back of her head as she fell on the ground unconscious.

"Bella, why did you do that?" Esme asked.

"She is unconscious, Edward and I will take her home, so shell think it was just a dream" she said looking at the body on the ground. Edward looked up in relief as he said his name.

"Well you should have told us, I thought you were going to kill her" Jasper said.

Bella didn't say anything, she picked Renee up from the ground and put her in Edward's Volvo as they both got in and drove away, everyone seemed in relief; their contacts had stained showing their golden eyes again.

Everyone hugged each other in delight, except for Alice she was still on the couch, not moving at all until she looked up quickly in delight.

"Nessie, congratulation's!" she said hugging her as we all stood in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You have a new gift!" She smiled.

"Another one, is it possible?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, here let's test it out!" Alice said going in the kitchen and getting a frozen pack of ice.

"Think of heating it, like burning the ice" Alice said holding the bag out.

"Uh ok I'll try" Ness said.

She concentrated for a while and looked at the bag; she held her hand out and opened her hands fast, as we saw the ice turn into water. We were all in shock except Alice she was dancing around.

"Wow, that's amazing" Nessie smiled.

"And you can turn it back into ice!" Alice laughed.

"Wow, that has got to be your last gift" Emmet chuckled.

"It should be" Carlisle smiled.

"But how did you get a new one?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know, maybe-"She stopped and froze for a while before she spoke again.

"Aro, he said enjoy your new gift, before I got married to Jake" Nessie gasped.

"That Is some gift then" Esme said.

"Yeah must be something special to give it to you" I said.

"Yeah I guess" Nessie said unsure of herself.

"Wait a minute" Ness said again.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm pregnant" She said, as we all stood in confusion, except for me I was in shock.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"If I am unfrozen inside me, well my power then I unfrozen my womb somehow, is that right Carlisle?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but we better make sure." Carlisle said.

He walked away for a moment and came back with a box, handing it to Ness, as she walked in the bathroom. She then came back out about five minutes later, as she stood still holding the stick in her hand.

"Positive" she said.

I smiled and ran to her, hugging her instantly.

"I'm going to be a dad!" I blurted out in excitement.

"See, I knew it!" Alice smiled and soon everyone started hugging Nessie.

"When does it come?" she asked.

"In about a week or so" Carlisle smiled.

"Wow" Nessie smiled.

"I bet it's a girl!" Rosalie smiled looking at Nessie's stomach.

"No! We need more guys in the house" Emmett groaned.

"I'm going to go shopping for baby clothes!" Alice squealed in excitement.

"Congratulations!" Bella and Edward gasped coming in the door, hugging Ness in their arms.

"Thanks guys but I need to breathe" Ness smirked.

"Sorry" Bella smiled.

"I bet it's a boy" Edward smiled.

"Ha!" Emmett laughed at Rosalie while she just growled.

"It's not; it's going to be a girl!" Bella smiled.

"Ha!" Rosalie laughed.

"Alright, we don't want to stress Nessie out" Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes we have to let her rest" Esme smiled.

"Oh yeah, you're going to have a lot of stress" Alice said.

"Great" Ness said sarcastically.

"Anyway did you take care of Renee?" I asked.

"Yeah she won't remember a thing" Edward smiled looking at Nessie's stomach.

"Good we don't want any more problems now" Rosalie smiled.

"But what about Charlie?" I asked.

"We'll find him, he won't be far since he told Renee to visit us" Carlisle said.

"I hope so" I murmured.

"Okay, can everyone stop talking about that for a moment please?" Alice giggled at Nessie.

"Someone's excited" Jasper smirked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Alice laughed.

"What are you planning on calling it Ness?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, I guess if it's a girl we'll call it Carlie, like my middle name" she smiled.

"Aw, I wanted it to be something else" Bella smiled.

"Well I still haven't made a decision of the names but you can give me ideas" Ness smiled.

"Yay I have so many ideas!" Alice squealed as she danced away with Jasper in her hands.

"Wow, she is probably going to take the baby out herself" Emmett chuckled.

"No doubt about that" Edward smirked.

"I still think it's a Boy!" Jasper yelled from the other room as we all laughed.

"True on that" Emmett smiled.

"Whatever, I know it's a girl" Rosalie smiled.

"Yea sure" Emmett sarcastically said.

"I don't care what it is as long as it's my baby" I smiled and kissed Nessie's head.

"You're going to be great parents" Esme smiled.

"Thanks" Me and Ness said as we stared into each other's eyes.

Prologue

"We're going to die" I murmured, realizing this is the last of us. I looked up at Aro and Jane; they were marking their ground ready for an attack. Mom was using her shield around us; Zafrina was trying to blind them as well. Garret was whispering, 'The Red Coats Are Coming', as he got in his position next to Kate. Carlisle and Esme hugged each other quickly; Emmett and Rosalie kissed for a while, Alice and Jasper held each other's hand, Dad and Mom were hugging me, and Jake was in his wolf form nuzzling me as I kissed the top of his head, with my child on his back. Everyone was saying their goodbyes, holding onto each other and kissing each other, the whole world was feeling like a battle now, and it was starting.

Jane looked up at all the covens, as she snarled trying to get through moms shield, mom smiled at her as she narrowed her eyes. Then a sudden snarl came out of mom with her bare teeth showing, then Jane snapped as she was about to lunge but was stopped by her brother Alec.

Aro and Caius looked at the child on Jacob's back and narrowed to me, Dad held me close to his chest focusing towards him. I looked at Jake his eyes were filled with tears. Every Coven was here, not for witnesses, not for backup. But to fight for their families and everyone they love around them.

"Take good care of our child" I whispered to him as he nuzzled me again, I kissed the top of his head and my child, as it started to cry.

"Don't cry honey" I said as I smiled to the child, as it nodded.

"I will always love you Jake, both of you." I said while his tear was the size of a baseball.

"I love you Renesmee" Mom said quickly looking at me, "I love you Edward" She added as Dad kissed her quickly.

"I love you guys" I said crying into Jake's fur, and looking at everyone else.

"We love you to" Everyone mouthed.

"Forever" Everyone murmured.

"Forever" I agreed.

"Get ready" Dad said, "Its starting".

Part Two [Seth]

Nessie having her own child was a remarkable thing, but also a life changing experience. Bella died but was reborn by Edward; she died giving birth to Renesmee Cullen. If I could only tell Jake that I didn't imprint on Ness but I imprinted on another Cullen.

I soon felt after what it felt like to imprint, it was her; she was the one that revolves around you, the girl you love and would do anything for her and be anything. A friend, a lover or just a person to talk too, she was always in your mind and she will never get out of it.

"I think I should leave, I done my job" I smiled as I headed for the door.

"No Seth stay" Jake whispered.

"Why, so I can be hated by you or killed by, no thanks" I said.

"I'm sorry I was just angry, I guess this is your first time you imprinted so I'm going to let it pass by" Jake smiled a little.

"Are you sure, am I going to end up on the ground if I touch Ness?" I asked him.

"No, not yet" He smirked.

"Yeah ok" I said smiling.

"I'm sorry again" Jake said.

"It's alright" I grinned.

Days had passed and Ness was looking sicker and sicker every day her belly was as big as a balloon, sometimes Jake shivered at her red eyes; which haven't changed since she didn't hunt for days. I had a meeting with Sam and the others so I ran into the forest. The trees and the ground were moist; I guess it was raining again. Everything was silent in the forest as ideas and question ran through my head, mostly about the child she was having, would it be a threat? Would it be something the treaty can't apply, or will it be another innocent creature like Ness? Everything I thought was answered as soon as voices ran in my head.

"_Seth!"_ Sam said pounding my mind.

"_We can't let it live!" _Leah said.

"_This doesn't cover the treaty!"_ Paul said.

"_We must destroy it, before it hurts any human!"_ Quill said.

"_But it's inside Nessie still."_ Embry cried.

"_Doesn't matter idiot, it must be killed!"_ Leah shouted, as I squinted at every voice.

I arrived next to a river with logs and tree trunks on the ground as Sam stood on top of it. Everyone was asking question but mostly forcing it to be the answer.

"_We must protect the tribe." _Sam pounded his paw on the branch.

"_We need to attack!"_ Paul said.

"_But, it's not even born yet!"_ I said.

"_Yeah, it's not going to be a threat anyway Sam"_ Embry cried out.

"_Shut it! We need to attack under any circumstances we will kill it!"_ Sam hollered.

"_No you'll kill Ness and the treaty says you can't kill an imprint!"_ I cried.

"_She's dying anyway!"_ Leah laughed.

That was it, I lunged toward Leah as I grabbed and bit her hind legs, then soon I felt Sam's teeth on my bare back as I cried. Embry was pushing Sam out of the way until Paul lunged at him. Soon we all started fighting.

"_Enough!" _Jake said coming through the forest.

"_You won't kill Nessie, you kill her you kill me!"_ he shouted.

"_Well why don't we just kill Bella and the other Cullen's so they won't get in the way!"_ Leah smirked.

"_No!"_ I screamed.

"_You kill Bella and you kill me!" _I growled.

"_What?"_ Leah snarled.

"_You won't kill the Cullen's!"_ Embry said standing In the middle of me and Jake.

"_You will fight with us!"_ Sam said standing his ground and growling, it felt like pain going through my ears, it hurted like hell until I shook it off and growled at him.

"_No! I wasn't born to follow you!"_ I snarled as I pushed him and ran into the woods howling.

I ran faster than ever in anger as I heard Embry and Jake following behind me with their hard paws hitting the ground. I couldn't let them kill the Cullen's I rather fight with them than rather kill them, I had to tell them what they were planning but the only problem was, what were they planning? I got to the house quick as I saw Edward on a balcony with Emmet and Jasper on his side.

"They want to kill Ness!" Edward snarled, Emmet and Jasper growled at us.

"_Hey now, wait a minute!"_ Embry shivered.

"Jazz, Em not those three, the wolf pack want to kill Renesmee!" Edward said. Jasper kept looking at us while Emmet rocked back on his heels.

"When do they come?" Emmet snarled.

"_I don't know as soon as the baby is born"_ I said as Edward told them; they couldn't read our minds of course so Edward had to explain.

"I'll call Carlisle" Jasper said as I gasped, they were separated.

"They're not that far, only a couple miles" Edward said.

"_Good, is Ness ok?"_ Jake asked.

"Yes, she's fine, but she's already is looking worse" Edward sighed.

"_How worse is she?"_ Embry asked.

"Her spine is cracking, and her ribs aren't fully functioning" he choked out.

"_Well where is she now?"_ Jake asked.

"She's upstairs with Bella, Rosalie and Alice" he said.

Jake and I quickly phased and went inside the bright house, everything seemed different as the living room chairs were moved around like a bed, and the kitchen was filled with blood containers, Jake gasped at the smell as we went upstairs.

Nessie was in a bed; like a hospital bed with Rosalie on one side and Bella holding Nessie's hand, Alice was filling a container with blood, must have been O- blood since it reeked. Nessie was sweating and a mess, she had dark round circles around her eyes, bruises on her stomach, she looked paler than usual, her hair changed color, and it was almost black. She smiled as she saw Jake and me; Jake quickly went over to her and kissed her head, as I looked at her big round stomach as it moved.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey." Jake smiled.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I was with Seth." he said as she turned to me.

"Hey Seth." she smiled.

"Hi." I said staring in pain as I walked over to Bella; Bella looked at me in tears and hugged me tight.

"Hey Bella, I missed you." I whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too" she said bawling into me.

"It's going to be ok mom." Ness said.

"I know." Bella sighed as she wiped her tears away.

"Here Ness, this should help." Alice said handing her a container filled with blood and a straw.

"Thanks Alice." She said as she sipped into it. Jake gawked at the smell but just stood next to Ness.

"It will help from the pain" Rosalie smiled, which was shocking.

"You actually smile?" I asked, while she growled.

"Sorry just asking" I smirked.

"Are you feeling better?" Alice asked.

"Yeah a little" Ness smiled.

"Good." Bella grumbled.

"Is everything ok in here?" Embry asked as he came in.

"Embry you came!" Nessie smiled as we heard something crack.

"Uh oh, Ness you have to take it easy." Alice cried.

"Oh sorry." she said.

"Wow you look horrible." Embry smiled.

Ness rolled her eyes, "Wow thanks that helps a lot".

"Sorry just a fact" Embry laughed.

"You mean like you stink like a dog is also a fact?" Alice laughed.

"Yeah whatever pixie" Embry smirked.

"Hey!" Alice glared, while we all laughed except Ness she was looking at Embry, not moving at all.

"Ness?" I asked.

"Nessie are you ok?" Alice asked as she shook her.

"Oh No we need Carlisle!" Bella shouted.

"I'm here!" Carlisle said coming in.

"She's not moving, the baby it's suffocating!" Rosalie cried.

"Take it out now!" Edward said coming in with Esme, Emmett and Jasper.

"I can't, if I do I will kill Renesmee" Carlisle said.

"Well it's killing her!" Jake shouted as he hovered over Ness.

"Carlisle we need to take it out now its ripping the inside of her!" Bella shouted.

"Wait I have to-"he stopped and looked in shock.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"She's not a full vampire" he gasped.

"What? You said she was!" I yelled

"I guess I was wrong" he said.

"Well you said she lost the baby" Emmet said.

"She wasn't pregnant at all just really sick" Carlisle gasped as he heard another crack.

"Well I'll inject her with venom again" Edward said as he got a tube out of the drawer.

"Alright Edward but you will have to take the baby out" Carlisle said.

"I will" Edward promised as he injected Ness with his venom.

"Ok now let the morphine spread" Carlisle said.

We all heard growls; Rosalie was twitching and snarling as Jake lunged at her, they took her out of the room with Alice, Jasper and Emmett following behind. Bella held Nessie's hand as Embry just stood in shock with me; Edward cut a line with a needle on her stomach as he ripped through his bare teeth.

"I need to breath" Embry said making a gagging sound as he ran out the door.

"Take it out!" Bella screamed.

"Bella its better if you stay outside with the others" Esme said as she grabbed her hand and led her outside with everyone else.

I heard another crack and looked at Edward; his mouth was filled with blood as well as his shirt, Carlisle was holding Edwards shoulder, Jake was holding Nessie's hand as he started crying. Edward continued to bite through Nessie's stomach as we all heard a cry.

"It's a Boy" Edward smiled.

"I knew it!" Jake cried as he held the baby in his arms.

"Is Ness going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yes, the morphine will go through her system again and she will become full vampire when she awakens." Carlisle explains.

"When does she wake up?" Jake asked.

"In a couple of days" Edward smiled.

"That's bad, now Sam's pack will attack" I groaned.

"Not on my watch" Jake snarled.

"If we talk to them maybe they won't hurt the baby, if they see that the baby is not just a bloodsucker but is a shape shifter as well then they may understand; besides no Wolf can be killed if it's in the Quileute." Edward said.

"It's a shape shifter?" Jake asked in shock.

"Yes, he also craves for animal blood and human food, his eyes will be Gold as ours but he will have tan skin like you and black hair like you." Carlisle smiled.

"Wow, so he will have some features of mine and Nessie's?" Jake asked.

"Yes, it's a remarkable thing, nothing like it was born in the last millennium" Carlisle ginned.

"So it's unique?" I asked.

"Indeed, very unique" Carlisle said holding his chin.

"Rosalie's coming with everyone else." Edward groaned he grabbed the baby from Jake, as he wiped all the blood from the baby.

"Can I hold it?" Rosalie asked smiling while Emmett smiled next to her.

"Yeah just control yourself, after all he's a dog" Edward chuckled.

"I don't care it's still a baby" Rosalie smiled as she held him in his arms, Alice was smiling with Jasper, Embry was holding a paper bag in his hand.

"I knew it was a boy" Emmett and Jasper chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm still buying clothes!" Alice smiled.

"Where are Bella and Esme?" Edward asked.

"Were here" Bella smiled as she came in with Esme.

"Wow, the baby is beautiful" Esme smiled in delight.

"So is it going to grow rapidly as well?" I asked.

"Yes, in a week it will already be a full child" Edward said.

"Sam's here with the pack" Edward glared out the window.

We all turned toward the window and just our luck there was Sam with everyone else. Edward, Jake, Me, Embry, Jasper and Emmett went outside, they were now in human form since we saw them in wolf form from the window. Sam eyed Jacob as he held the child in his arms; they all snarled in disgust except for Leah she stood there while leaving her mouth hang out wide open while Edward chuckled.

"You can't hurt the child" Edward glared.

"What makes you think I won't?" Sam growled.

"You can't hurt an imprint" Edward grinned looking at Leah as everyone else did the same.

"Leah imprinted, and you wouldn't be able to hurt it otherwise since its part of the Quileute, it's a wolf as well." Jake explained.

Sam and the others gasped, I smiled at Leah while she stared at the small baby in Jake's arms, everything felt awkward and quiet until Sam agreed and made a truce again, of course Quill, Leah and Rosalie started to play with the baby while the others stood in disgust again. They soon left leaving Leah behind; she was now holding the baby in her own arms, I'm surprised she hasn't murdered it yet.

"What's his name Jacob?" Leah smiled.

"Well I think we should call it EJ" Jacob smiled.

"YES!" Bella shouted in excitement.

"EJ…Edward and Jacob mixed together?" I asked.

"Yeah I thought it be good for him." Jake smiled.

"Anyway I'm sorry but you guys have to go back to school Tomorrow" Esme grinned.

"What?" Jake groaned.

"Oh yeah I forgot that we had summer vacation on it" I smirked.

"Oh I thought we quit school" Emmett said coming outside.

"Nope but what about EJ, do we bring him too?" Alice asked coming outside where we were with everyone else.

"Alice are you crazy or what?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"No you don't bring him to high school, I can take care of him, and Carlisle doesn't go back to work in a couple of days" Esme smiled.

"Ok I guess that a good plan" Rosalie shrugged.

"Ugh I hate school; we graduated already like a thousand times!" Bella moaned.

"It's alright, besides I'm in every class with you" Edward smiled, as they both kissed.

"Gross" Jake groaned.

"Deal with it dog" Edward glared.

"So… I guess we should go back to our normal lives like before?" Emmett frowned.

"What do you mean Emmett?" Bella said as her forehead creased.

"Well no offence but you guys are so boring! And you just kiss and stuff while I want to do something fun and extreme" Emmett pouted.

"Well sorry I have shopping." Alice smiled as she got in her car with Rosalie.

"We have to hunt" Edward, Carlisle and Esme chuckled as they went off into the woods.

"I have to go back to the pack so I'll see EJ later" Leah smiled at the boy in her arms as she gave him to Jake and ran off.

The only ones who were standing in the middle of an awkward conversation were Me, EJ, Jasper, Jake, Bella and Emmett. Emmett looked at Jake for a minute and shook his head since Jake won't be going anywhere with EJ in his arms, then he looked at Jasper which he nodded and then he looked at Bella and had a huge grin on him. I tried to hide behind Jake hoping he won't see me; every time it comes to fun and games Emmett always gets someone in trouble.

Emmett looked at me with an evil smile.

"Hey guys why don't we play truth or dare?" Jasper smiled like Emmett looking at me and Bella.

"Uh sure" Bella grinned; last time we played it involved me telling a secret so I wonder what Emmett will spill on us.

"Alright" I said trying to force a smile.

"Don't worry Seth it will be fine" Jasper smirked. I forgot he could sense emotion from us, and by the looks of it I had fear all over me.

Jacob looked unsure about the game but he just walked away with EJ in his arms. Emmett led us into the dining room with a huge grin on his face as well as Jasper. We all sat at the table, I sat next to Bella of course.

"Bella, Truth or Dare," Jasper asked.

"Uh I guess Dare?" Bella said unsure.

"Alright, I Dare you to drink Alcohol" Jasper smirked as Emmett brought a bottle and a cup, as he poured it in and gave it to Bella.

"What? I'm not old enough" Bella gasped.

"Bella you been Eighteen for Seven years so I think your somewhere in the Twenty's by now" Emmett smirked.

"But-"She stopped as Emmett did his sweet innocent face; sure she wasn't going to fall for that.

"Fine but Edward is going to kill you" She groaned. So much for the Puppy dog face, I thought she would be smarter than that.

"If looks could kill me" Jasper rolled his eyes as Emmett laughed.


End file.
